iTraveled In Time
by gufoliveira
Summary: E se somente uma ação sua mudasse o destino das pessoas que você mais ama? É o que acontece com Sam quando pega no sono por causa de um filme de ficção e acorda 20 anos num futuro onde ela não existe... FANFIC 100% SEDDIE!
1. Um sonho

**iTraveled in Time**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Viajei pelo tempo**_

_**Capítulo 01: Um sonho...**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Era o final de mais um dia entediante de escola e iCarly. Às vezes chego a pensar no quanto é cansativo ficar por uma hora diante de uma câmera, sendo uma co-apresentadora de um dos programas mais badalados da internet. Eu, Carly e o Freddoritos já estávamos pregados. O nerd preferiu ir para o seu cantinho, enquanto eu e Carly decidimos assistir um filme... Freddie pegou suas coisas e ia nos dizer tchau...

- "_Bem, se precisarem de algo, estarei em casa e..._", mas como de costume, eu o interrompi.

- "_Tchau! Boa Noite! Bom banho anti-carrapatos!_", disse, o "expulsando" do apartamento.

- "_SAM!_", ele choramingou. Mas nem dei a mínima. O choro de um nerd é música para os meus ouvidos. Carly riu de toda nossa encenação...

- "_Vocês dois viu..._"

- "_Ah, ele tem que parar de ser tão... 'Fredduardo'!_", eu disse, me sentando no sofá.

- "_O que é ser tão 'Fredduardo'?_", perguntou minha amiga, enquanto prendia seus longos cabelos negros num rabo-de-cavalo.

- "_Sei lá..._" disse, mexendo os ombros. Carly sorriu."_To com fome... Tem comida?_", perguntei.

- "_Na geladeira..._", disse minha amiga.

- "_Queria ver o que faria se o Freddie não existisse mais..._". Senti um pequeno arrepio com aquelas palavras. Por que senti isso?

- "_Iria zoar o Gibby..._", eu disse.

- "_Mas você zoa ele por causa do Freddie que eu sei..._", disse Carly, sorrindo. "_Aposto que você não conseguiria viver sem o Freddie por perto!_", disse ela. Novamente, aquela sensação... meu coração bateu forte...

- "_Só não de dou um cascudo porque é minha melhor amiga..._", eu disse, brava, me encaminhando para a cozinha.

- "_Também te amo Sam!_", disse Carly, me zuando.

Por que fiquei tão incomodada quando ela disse que eu não viveria sem o Freddie? Claro que eu conseguiria viver sem aquele nerd baba-ovo da Carly! Tá aí um dos motivos pelo qual eu encho o saco dele... Por que ele não larga a mão dela? Ela não o amou antes, não o ama durante e não o amará depois... Bem, deixa pra lá vai...

Enquanto eu fui até a cozinha para pegar algo para forrar meu estômago, Carly pegou sua pastinha fofa de DVD's. Era toda rosinha... Não que eu não goste de rosa, mas a pasta dela era um tanto escandalosa. "_O que acha Sam? Devemos assistir 'O ataque do moto-serra adolescente'?_", perguntou minha amiga. Francamente, não estava afim de de ver aquele filme sobre um adolescente psicopata que mata muitas pessoas com sua moto-serra. Disse que não, e Carly foi procurando mais filmes, enquanto eu tirava uns pedaços de presunto geladinho.

"_Que tal esse... 'Polícia-Galinácea em Los Angeles!'_", perguntou Carly. Fiz uma careta para ela, que já respondia sobre o que eu pensava do filme: estúpido! Não quero ver dois caras bancando os policiais em uma grande cidade, disfarçados de galinha! Peguei meu pratinho de comida e fui até o sofá e peguei a pasta de DVD. "_Hum... Operação Dragão... um clássico!_", eu disse, mas Carly fez aquela carinha de eca, pois não gostava muito de filmes de luta... Até que...

- "_Olha esse Sam... 'O viajante do tempo'_", disse Carly. Hmmm... Me interessou, mesmo que ficção seja coisa de nerd.

- "_Bota o DVD aí!_", eu disse.

Carly colocou o DVD no aparelho. Na tela de apresentação, eu e minha amiga morena nos impressionamos com o ator que interpretaria o viajante temporal: Rodrigo Santoro. Meu Deus! Tá certo que a pronúncia é meio complicada, mas quem se importa com nomes... o cara é tudo de bom. Carly deu o play.

A princípio, o filme começa em Nova York. Muito movimentos nas ruas, policiais correndo atrás daquele homem alto, de pele escura... "_Pare em nome da lei, seu bandido!_", gritava um dos tiras. Mas o ator principal, que se chamava Mason, nem deu corda... Estava fugindo com uma caixinha pequena... Logo, ele entrou num beco e conseguiu escapar. "_Ai Sam, o cara é tudo!_", disse minha amiga. Até então, concordei. O filme parecia ser interessante...

"_Finalmente eu consegui... Com esse relógio, irei até o futuro e descobrirei um meio de acabar com essa situação em que nos encontramos!_", disse o rapaz, ajustando um pequeno relógio de prata. Do nada, um brilho cobriu o cara e ele sumiu. Eu e Carly nos assustamos com o barulho. Logo depois, o cara apareceu num lugar todo cheio de máquinas, carros que mais pareciam naves... Que tédio... sentindo o sono chegar...

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Já era de se imaginar... A Sam capotou! Como assuntos ligados a nerd deixam ela tão entediada? Bem, o filme parece ser bem legal. Ele tá no futuro! 20 anos no futuro, para ser mais exato. O tal do Mason deve encontrar no futuro a cura para uma doença que irá dizimar metade do planeta. Em meio a toda essa trama, ele fica sabendo que sua namorada havia morrido, pois deram ele como desaparecido e ela rodou o mundo atrás dele e morreu em conseqüência dessa doença. Dei uma cutucada em Sam e ela despertou momentaneamente...

- "_E aí Carlotinha..._", ela perguntou, bocejando. Não parecia que ia ver o filme...

- "_Você tá perdendo... O cara vai buscar a cura de uma doença... e tentará salvar a namorada... vai ser demais!_", eu disse. Mas minha loiríssima amiga nem deu a mínima.

- "_Me chama quando acabar o filme..._", disse.

Sam deu uma resmungadinha e se ajeitou no sofá. Eita menina preguiçosa...

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Eu não estava muito afim de ver aquele filme. Por mais que o ator seja gatão, é filme de nerd! Deu sono e nem se passaram cinco minutos de filme. Era a melhor coisa que eu tinha para fazer naquele momento. Já havia comido um pouco do presunto e agora é só relaxar... Sinto-me leve... Aquela sensação gostosa de estar relaxando mentalmente começou a me preencher... Agora, só me resta vagar pelo mundo dos sonhos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na mente de Sam)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presunto! Bacon! Uma cozinha só para mim! Estou vestida numa bela roupa branca, que nem aquelas usadas pelos melhores _chef's_ de restaurante do mundo! Hey! Eu sou uma chefe de cozinha! Estou gostando disso... Muitas pessoas num restaurante enorme... Me olhei no espelho... Até que eu era uma "tia" bem conservada! Numa mesa eu vi Carly e aquele namorado bobão dela, o Griffin. Estavam com crianças junto deles. Uau! Casados!

Numa outra mesa vi Spencer e Sasha Striker. Um casal quase de idade já... (próximos dos 50 anos). Tinham um pequeno garoto de cabelos pretos fazendo bagunça. Mas... algo me intrigou... Em uma das mesas eu vi uma senhora, de cabelos branquinhos... E ela estava só... E deduzi quem era... Sra. Marissa Benson! Ela me olhou feio...

- "_Foi você! Foi por sua causa que 'ele' sumiu!_", disse ela. Estranhei. Ele quem? Quando olhei em volta, a multidão estava me cercando. Carly e os outros me encaravam, com muita repressão.

- "_Por sua causa, ele não está aqui..._", disse uma Carly mais adulta, de cabelos curtos, com uma franja que lhe cobria metade do rosto.

Estava sem entender nada. Quem era ele? Quem era essa pessoa que eles estavam falando que sumiu? A multidão começou a me pressionar e eu entrei dentro da cozinha. Me escondi debaixo da pia... No chão, achei uma espécie de aparelhinho que cristal líquido. Quando liguei, pareceu que um jornal havia se aberto... e a manchete me deixou em estado de choque... _"MORRE FREDDIE BENSON AOS 25 ANOS!_". Como??? Como isso aconteceu??? Por que eu não sei de nada? Lágrimas começaram e preencher meus olhos... Tentei ler a tal notícia...

**_Seattle, 14 de abril de 2019_**

**_Faleceu na madrugada desta sexta-feira, em Beverly Hills, o antigo produtor do extinto web-show iCarly, Freddward Benson. O jovem rapaz, que ficou conhecido no mundo todo por iniciar uma busca desesperada por uma amiga que havia sumido, contraiu o "Mal de Mason". Essa nova doença, que pode eliminar a imunidade do corpo humano, consumiu Benson durante um ano. O jovem faleceu no leito do hospital Saint Olivier às 05:15 da madrugada, ao lado de sua mãe..._**

**"_Suas últimas palavras foram 'Sam... vou... encontrá-la...'_, _disse Marissa Benson, mãe de Freddie. O corpo do garoto está sendo velado na catedral de Seattle e será enterrado às 09:00 da manhã do sábado. Familiares e amigos prestaram suas últimas homenagens a um grande homem, que acreditou até o fim que sua amiga ainda estava vida, mesmo depois de ter sido dada como morta em Novembro de 2009"._**

Não... não pode ser verdade! O Freddie nunca se importaria comigo! Por que ele iria me procurar? E-ele não pode estar morto... Não ele! Poderia ser até mesmo o bispo, mas ele não... O que seria do meu mundo sem o Freddie Benson? Quero acordar desse sonho ruim! Quero acordar! Quero !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(despertando)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertei... Nossa, que sonho ruim. Ainda bem que estou sozinha aqui. Se a Carly ouvisse eu delirado e chamando pelo Freddie, ela com certeza iria me zuar pela eternidade. Bem, está meio escuro aqui... Cadê a luz? Passo a mão pelas parede e não acho nenhum interruptor. Vai no tato mesmo! Lembro-me que do lado tem uma mesinha com um abajur... como é que o Spencer fez naquele dia... ah sim, lembrei: RAMPU!

De repente, não foi apenas uma luzinha que se acendeu. A luz de todo apartamento estava acesa. Mas... Está tão diferente aqui. Vejo algumas esculturas novas aqui... Tem uma que parece um homem, todo metálico. O olhar dele me arrepia... que feio! Nos armários, vários quadros, com fotos de um senhor cabeludinho, de óculos, com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e um pequeno garoto...

"_Será que deu ataque de sonambulismo em mim e fui parar na casa dos outros?_", me perguntei. Mas acho que o lugar era o apartamento da Carly. Porém, estava tudo tão diferente. Alguns objetos metálicos, luminárias bem diferentes... Hum, o Spencer andou dando uma inovada aqui. Bem, é melhor eu me retirar. Fui até a porta e uma coisa me chamou muita atenção: a porta não tinha maçaneta! "_Ai meu Deus? Que porta maluca é essa que não tem maçaneta?_" perguntei. Comecei a fazer uma inspeção pelo apartamento todo, atrás de uma saída, mas todas eram do mesmo jeito. De repente, ouvi risadinhas. Risadinhas de criança...

- "_Tá perdida, moça?_", perguntou aquela voz.

- "_To, não tá vendo! As portas não têm maçaneta!_", eu disse, bem brava. Quando em virei, vi a figura de um menininho, de cabelos pretos, com uma franja que lhe cobria a testa. "_Não pode ser..._", eu disse, baixinho.

- "_Eu sou o Shawn! E você, moça?_", ele perguntou.

- "_E-e-eu sou... sua... babá... Isso! Sou sua babá!_", eu disse. Caramba, o que que tá rolando?

- "_Meleca! Meus pais disseram que eu poderia ficar sozinho hoje! Me enganaram!_", disse o tal de Shawn, sentando-se no sofá, emburrado. Fiquei curiosa em saber quem era seus pais.

- "_Hey, moleque..._"

- "_Sim?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Cadê seu pai e sua mãe?_"

- "_Foram até o mercado do Jeremy..._". Fiz uma cara de espanto.

- "_Mercado do Jeremy?"_

_- _"_Isso! Daquele tiozinho que vive espirrando! Ele é bizarro!_", disse o garoto, rindo. Caramba! Desde quando o Germy tem mercado? Aliás, por que o menino chamou ele de tiozinho? Ele é da mesma idade que eu!

Fiquei pensativa e comecei a andar pra lá e pra cá. Meu, aonde eu estou? Por que estou conversando com um garotinho de 10 anos, ranhento, que me lembra muito a Carly quando era criança? Tudo está tão confuso... "_Eles chegaram..._", disse o garotinho. Beleza! É minha chance de escapar daqui! A porta vai se abrir e aí eu passo por eles. De repente, ouvi uma voz digital falando... "_Reconhecimento de digitais aceita... Senhor e Senhora Shay, sejam bem vindos!_", disse uma voz, masculina por sinal. Senhor e Senhora Shay? A porta começou a se abrir, lentamente...

E a figura de um homem alto, magrelo e cabeludinho, de óculos apareceu diante de mim, com uma mulher mais baixa, de cabelos negros. "_Filhão, voltamos!_", disse o homem. O garotinho foi correndo até o pai e reclamou que não queria mais uma babá. "_Mas eu não chamei nenhuma babá, querido!_", disse a mulher. Quando o garotinho apontou para mim... "_SANTA JUVENTUDE... É A SAM!_", disseram os dois, uníssonos. Em seguida, desmaiaram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(recobrando a consciência)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu e o garotinho, Shawn, ajudamos aquele casal de adultos a se recobrarem após o desmaio. O homem, cabeludinho, estava limpando a lente de seus óculos. Ele me pareceu familiar. Já a mulher, não me era estranha...

- "_O que faz aqui???_", ele perguntou.

- "_Eu é que pergunto... eu acordei no apartamento da Carly e..._", ele me interrompeu.

- "_A Carly não mora mais aqui tem 10 anos!_", ele disse. Como assim "não mora aqui há 10 anos"?

- "_É... o tio, o senhor deve estar enganado..._", eu disse.

- "_Tio? Sam, esqueceu quem eu sou?_", ele perguntou. Comecei a sentir um friozinho na barriga...

- "_Qu-quem é você então?_", perguntei. Ele deu uma risada irônica.

- "_Você foi no nosso casamento, no início de Novembro de 2009, tá lembrada?_", disse a mulher... Não acredito...

- "_Spe...Spe... Spencer... e Sasha?_", perguntei, boquiaberta.

- "_Demorou hein?_", disse o senhor.

Dessa vez quem desmaiou fui eu. Mas logo, recobrei os sentidos. Caraca! É o Spencer e a Sasha. Mas eu fui no casamento deles tem pouco tempo... Como é que eles envelheceram tão rápido? E tiveram um filho ainda! Mas para um casal de tiozões, eles estão até que bem... Mas tanto o "Senhor Spencer" e a "Senhora Sasha", me encaravam com espanto e reprovação... O que tá acontecendo? Logo, Sasha desfez aquela cara de bronca... Já Spencer ainda estava bravo...

- "_É bom revê-la, querida! Me conta o seu segredo..._", ela perguntou.

- "_Que segredo?_", perguntei.

- "_O segredo para ficar tão jovem, mesmo tendo 35 anos! Que tipo de hidratante você usa?_", ela disse. Mas fiz uma cara de espanto...

- "_35 anos? Gente, eu tenho 15 pra 16! Vocês estão confundindo as coisas..._", eu disse. Spencer se levantou e me encarou.

- "_Você tinha 15 pra 16 quando sumiu, após uma briga com o Freddie!_", disse o velho Spencer.

- "_Como é que é?_"

- "_É isso mesmo que ouviu mocinha! Você fugiu de casa depois que teve uma discussão feia com o Freddie por causa de um filme besta..._", disse Spencer... Mas aquela expressão brava, logo se transformou num sorriso. "_Mas fico feliz por ter reaparecido... Ligarei depois para a minha irmã e meu cunhado!_", completou.

Agora é oficial: estou confusa demais! E tá tudo acontecendo que nem aquele sonho. Ai não... Melhor eu me manter calada. Tentei procurar uma maneira de saber aonde eu estava. Mas tudo no apartamento era moderno. Moderno até demais. A televisão, na qual o filho deles estava vendo desenho, era apenas uma fina placa de cristal. Quando bati o olho na data, na parte superior da tela...

- "_Tá de brincadeira, né?_", eu perguntei, assustada.

- "_Não... por que moça?_", perguntou o pequenino.

- "_Que dia é hoje?_"

- "_Só olhar na tela moça.. é 09 de Abril de 2029..._"

- "_2029??? EU TO EM 2029!!!_", eu berrei. O menino riu.

- "_Você é hilária, como naquele programa antigo da minha tia... o iCarly!_"

Entrei num desespero fora do comum. Como eu posso estar 20 anos a frente do meu tempo. Poxa, será que eu dormi todo esse tempo na casa da Carly? Me olhei no espelho para ver se não tinha envelhecido... "_Hum... bonita e gostosa, como sempre!_", disse para ainda sim, aquilo estava totalmente confuso. Por que eu estou aqui, nessa época? E onde estão meus amigos? Minha família...

- "_Gente, precisarei de toda a ajuda possível... Preciso encontrar meus parentes!_", eu disse. Spencer e Sasha ficaram quietos... "_O que foi?_", perguntei.

- "_Outra busca... Nem quero lembrar..._", disse Spencer.

- "_Que busca?_"

- "_Éééééé... olha Sam... a gente te ajuda a procurar sua família... Melhor você ficar no quarto do sótão e descansar um pouco... Você deve estar confusa demais!_", disse Sasha me levando até onde era o estúdio do iCarly.

Chegando lá, vi que o estúdio havia virado um grande quarto. Deite-me na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Melhor tirar um cochilo. "_Se precisar de algo, nos chame, tá bom?_", disse o velho Spencer. Meu Deus... onde eu fui parar?

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Spencer e Sasha desceram as escadas. Estavam até que felizes pela volta da amiga. Mas uma tristeza baixou nos rostos daquele casal. "_Querido... Será que devemos contar para ela?_", disse Sasha, abraçando seu marido. Spencer ficou calado. Não teria muito o que dizer... Apenas pegou um pequeno aparelhinho de vídeo, que mostrava imagens de um dia chuvoso... "_Se ela ver isso... ela vai querer se matar..._". No vídeo, aparecia a mensagem... "_MORRE FREDDIE BENSON AOS 25 ANOS!_". Lágrimas vieram aos olhos do casal, que relembrou do amigo perdido... "_Ele faz uma falta enorme..._", disse Sasha. O seu marido riu e lhe deu um beijo. "_Vamos descansar um pouco... hoje o dia foi um tanto... esquisito!_", disse o homem, chegando até a sala e sentando-se ao lado de sua esposa e filho.


	2. Revelações

**iTraveled in Time**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Viajei pelo tempo**_

_**Capítulo 02: Revelações...**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Uma chuva fina caía naquela noite fria em Seattle. Eu estava andando nas ruas, sozinha, passando um frio daqueles de congelar a espinha e com uma fome incomum, que me faria devorar um cavalo numa só bocada. Me sentia triste, solitária, ferida... Sentia uma dor muito forte no peito. Era tão forte que até faria eu esquecer de que estava com fome e frio. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cena que eu vi no Shake da Hora... Minha melhor amiga, dançando, coladinha, junto ao menino que sempre infernizei, mas que no fundo, eu amo.

Fiquei mais de 15 minutos na rua, esperando por eles. Para aquele nerd, dançar com sua musa era algo que ele esperava durante a vida toda. Já para a minha amiga, era apenas mais um garoto. Porém, quando voltei lá...

- "_Seja bem vinda Sam!_", disse Carly. Ela estava diferente... Estava mais alta, corpinho esbelto igual ao de uma modelo, vestido negro com um decotinho simples.

- "_E-e aí Carly... qual é a boa?_", perguntei.

- "_Fico feliz por ter vindo Sam! Agora a festa está completa!_", disse uma voz grave e conhecida para mim. Era ele.

- "_Valeu, ô..._". Não consegui completar a frase. Diante dos meus olhos estava ele... Alto, forte, cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros como chocolate... Estava de camisa pólo, calça jeans... Estava um gato! Não poderia ser ele... "..._Fre-ddie_".

Fiquei sem entender nada. Como é que eles se trocaram tão rápido? E outra... Por que eles estariam dando uma festa aqui no Shake da Hora? Carly pegou no meu braço e me fez sentar numa das mesas. Ela e Freddie estavam juntos, um ao lado do outro e pareciam que iriam anunciar algo...

- "_Bem, já que estão todos aqui... Iremos anunciar uma coisa muito importante..._", disse Freddie, com aquele sorriso dele... e que sorriso e... epa! Calma lá!

- "_E o que seria, ô Freddex?_", perguntei. Estava muito curiosa. Estavam todos nossos amigos de colégio por lá... Gibby, Wendy, Shane, Wesley, Shannon...

- "_Eu e o Freddie iremos nos casar!!!!_", disse Carly, toda animada.

Todos comemoraram... todos menos eu. Não mesmo! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... Por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, diga que não ouvi a minha melhor amiga dizendo que ia casar com o garoto que amo, digo, odeio! Meu peito começou a doer fortemente. Não era uma dor qualquer... era dor de tristeza, de cíume... Me levantei da mesa e saí em direção a porta e Carly veio até eu...

- "_Por que tá indo embora?_", ela perguntou, toda inocente. Fala sério, né Carly!

- "_Porque você vai casar com 'ele'!_", eu disse, apontando para o Freddie. Carly riu.

- "_Ah Sam... sinto muito... Demorou, dançou!_", ela disse, num tom esnobe que eu nunca esperaria que ela usasse. Mas não senti raiva... senti uma coisa que jamais pensei que fosse sentir... Eu tava com medo!

- "_Vo-você não pode casar com ele Carly... por favor..._", eu dizia, desesperadamente, sentindo as lágrimas percorrerem meus olhos...

- "_Já era Sam!_", ela dizia, tirando sarro...

- "_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_", eu berrei, enquanto ela se preparava para beijá-lo. Até que um clarão surgiu...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(o despertar)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levantei toda suada... Ufa, foi apenas um sonho ruim. Ou pior, um pesadelo terrível! Mas por que não quero que a Carly se case com o Freddie? Será que eu to gostando daquele pamonha mesmo? Não... acho que não... Bem, vou sair do meu quarto e chamar a minha mãe...

Mas quando olhei em volta, percebi que não estava em casa... Ainda estava no sótão do apartamento do velho Spencer. Droga! To ainda aqui! Chutei a coberta da cama onde dormi e fui até a janela, observar o movimento da cidade. Whoa! Quanta diferença! Carros moderníssimos, crianças brincando com uns skates esquisitos... Eles flutuavam! Nossa, quero um desses! Olhei para o céu e vi que passavam muitos aviões, mas bem diferentes dos que costumo ver... Eram velozes!

"_Cara... olha onde eu me meti!_", disse para mim. "_Foi graças a você que a senhorita chegou nesse lugar!_", disse uma voz esquisita... Quando me virei para trás, vi uma figura estranha... Era um anãozinho, vestindo terno e gravata, sentado na cama...

- "_Quem é você? O Dunga?_", perguntei, fazendo referência à aquela história da Dingo. O anãozinho riu.

- "_Sou o Mitch..._", ele disse, pulando da cama.

- "_Mitch... tá bom... E por que está no quarto em que eu estou? Perdeu a vontade de viver?_", perguntei, estralando os dedos...

- "_Mesmo que tente me matar, não conseguirá... sou um anjo!_", ele disse, todo confiante. Um anjo? Ai meu Deus... Mais essa agora...

- "_Você? Anjo? E o que falta aparecer agora... Sorvete de bacon?_", disse ironicamente. O baixinho riu.

- "_Já existe nas melhores sorveterias de Seattle!_", disse o tal de Mitch.

- "_Sério? Demorou..._". Me interrompi. O cara tava me passando a perna... "_Ahahah... cheio de graça, né, o salva vidas de aquário?_"

- "_Não acredita que sou um anjo?_", ele perguntou. Duh!

- "_Claro que não!_"

- "_Ai ai... é chato fazer isso... Mas se é para mostrar a você que sou realmente um anjo... veja isso!_", ele disse. De repente, ele se agachou e suas costas começaram a inchar... Fiquei espantada de ver aquilo... E logo em seguida, um par de asas brancas surgiram. "_Tá feliz agora?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Nossa... o anão é mesmo um anjo!_". Fiquei boquiaberta.

Em seguida, suas asas voltaram para o lugar de onde saíram. Fiquei impressionada! De fato, ele é um anjo. Será que ele poderia me esclarecer o que tá acontecendo aqui? Pode ser que ele saiba uma maneira de me fazer voltar até 2009!

- "_Ôôôôôô, Micth... Me explica uma coisa..._". Ele me interrompeu.

- "_Quer saber por que você veio parar 20 anos no futuro?_", ele perguntou. Bingo!

- "_É isso mesmo... Por que eu to aqui?_", perguntei. Ele suspirou.

- "_Como já disse... Você causou esse 'acontecimento'!_", ele disse, apontando para mim.

- "_Eu causei? Como??? Não sou tão inteligente para ter criado uma máquina do tempo!_", eu disse, chacoalhando ele.

- "_Ai ai ai... corta essa!_", ele disse, se soltando de mim. "_Bom, lembra que você e a Carly estavam conversando e ela falou algo como 'queria ver se o Freddie não existisse...', algo desse tipo?_", comentou o anjo.

_- _"_Sim, claro..._"

- "_Então... resolvi te trazer para esse futuro onde o Freddie não existe!_", ele disse. Num forte impulso, que nem mesmo eu sei de onde saiu, eu peguei aquele anão pelo colarinho. Senti ódio naquele momento...

- "_E por que fez isso? Por que me deixou longe dele... quer dizer, do meu tempo?_", perguntei, rangendo os dentes.

- "_Porque eu quero ver como você viveria numa época sem a presença daquele garoto... O futuro foi um tema interessante... Aquele filme que vocês estavam vendo é ótimo!_", ele disse, sorrindo.

- "_Me leva de volta pra 2009!_", eu gritei.

- "_Não posso... estou cumprindo uma norma do estatuto de Pedro que diz que não posso voltar uma pessoa de uma época para a outra se ela não ficar pelo menos uma semana nesse tempo, para saber como seriam as coisas sem determinados fatores!_", ele disse. Dei um tapa nele! "_Ai!_"

- "_Que se foda o estatuto... me leva pra 2009!_", eu disse.

- "_Olha a boca, menina! O Freddie Benson é tão importante pra você, para querer voltar no tempo em que ele existe?_", ele perguntou. Senti meu coração bater mais forte... Nem mesmo a minha melhor amiga sabia do meu segredo... Muito menos o Freddie... Mas se estou mesmo conversando com um anjo.... Acho melhor falar a real...

- "_Sim... ele é importante pra mim.. Mas sei lá... Estou confusa...._", eu disse, baixando a cabeça. O anjo sorriu para mim, com aquele jeito de "Ah eu já sabia!"

- "_Bem, faremos um trato... Fique uma semana aqui, na Seattle de 2029. Te ajudarei no que precisar! E recomendo primeiramente procurar uma grande amiga sua..._", ele disse.

- "_A Carly..._", comentei.

- "_Ela mesmo! Bem, a essa altura, ela deve estar chegando aqui em Seattle. Ela vive em Milão, com seu marido, Griffin!_", ele disse. Uia! A Carly casou mesmo com o tonto dos bichos de pelúcia!

- "_Milão... Itália, né?_" perguntei. O anjo balançou a cabeça acenando que sim. "_E ela já está vindo pra cá?_"

- "_Exato... Ela vêm duas vezes por mês para visitar o irmão. O que você não sabe é que ela é uma famosa modelo... Já o irmão dela é um artista de renome que vive aqui por amor à cidade!_", ele disse.

- "_Caraca! Carly super modelo e o Spencer um artista de renome? Estão bem de vida então!_".

- "_Sim... mas não se aproveite disso... aliás, aproveite isso!_", disse o anjo, me entregando uma daquelas chapinhas... Mas essa era diferente, não tinha tomada... apenas um botão que tinha cores como preto, castanho, loiro, lilás... lilás???

- "_E o que é isso?_" perguntei.

- "_É um espectro-capilar... É uma nova tecnologia que permite você tingir o cabelo, sem precisar usar tinta... Atrás tem um botãozinho que faz a cor do cabelo voltar ao original..._", disse o anjo.

- "_E o que eu faço com isso?_" perguntei, confusa.

- "_Tinja o seu cabelo... pois se alguém aqui te reconhecer, poderá dar uma tremenda confusão!_", disse Mitch.

- "_Ok... Aceitarei a proposta!_". O anjo sorriu.

Hmmm... interessante. O anjo ainda me explicou que eu não poderia revelar a minha verdadeira identidade para estranhos... Para os outros, eu estava desaparecida e até mesmo dada como morta! Bem, estou ouvindo uns passos... deve ser o velho Spencer ou a velha Sasha... "_Aqui vou eu... se precisar, me chame!_", disse o anjo, sumindo logo em seguida. Me espreguicei e resolvi voltar a dormir... As camas do futuro são ótimas! Macias e com massageador embutido no colchão!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Mais tarde)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, acho que já está na hora de me levantar. Dei uma espiada pelo quarto e vi que tinham umas roupas diferentes... Roupas de adolescente mas com um jeito esquisito: pareciam tão brilhosas... vesti uma calça que tinha aquecimento embutido, um tênis super moderno e uma blusinha vermelha com as palavras "U.S.A" escritas em preto... bem, nada muito pintoso... Em 20 anos não tiveram muitas mudanças nas roupas.

Desci para comer alguma coisa, e lá, encontrei Sasha e Spencer (mais velhos... Nossa gente, eles estão muito tiozões!) fazendo comida. O fogão era moderníssimo: funcionava a energia gerada por lixo orgânico, como restos de comida... Não tinha chama, era apenas uma pequena plaquinha de metal. Tudo naquela casa do futuro funcionava, ou por comando de voz, ou por impressão digital... Acho que terei de me acostumar com isso, afinal, fiz um trato com o Mitch de que ficaria uma semana aqui para entender como seria viver num futuro sem o cara que mais atazanei na minha vida...

O filho deles, Shawn, estava na frente da televisão, jogando um video-game que era bem curioso. Hologramas estavam junto dele, interagindo... Ele estava jogando um joguinho de ninja... Achei interessantíssimo! O futuro vai ter muitas coisas boas, pelo jeito...

- "_Que bom que acordou, Sam!_", disse a Sasha.

- "_A cama tava boa... mas tive de acordar né..._", eu disse, sorrindo.

- "_Bem, tem algo em mente para hoje?_", perguntou o "paizão" Spencer.

- "_Nem sei ó..._"

- "_Mamãe, a tia Carly chega hoje, né?_", perguntou Shawn. Como o anjo havia comentado.

- "_Sim querido... Mas ela vem só... o Tio Griffin ficou em Milão resolvendo uns assuntos com a empresa dele!_", disse a mãe. Griffin empresário? Agora é oficial... o Futuro é algo esquisito!

- "_Uma pena... Queria tanto mostrar pro Griffin uns projetos para o escritório dele..._", disse Spencer.

- "_E o que a Carly tem feito?_", perguntei. A família me olhou, espantada.

- "_Não sabe? A Carly é uma super modelo!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Das mais famosas..._", disse Sasha.

Até então, tudo parecia ocorrer conforme o primeiro sonho que tive e aquela explicação do Mitch. Eu estava com aquele tal de espectro-capilar nas mãos e Sasha viu aquilo e se animou. Disse que logo logo iria me ajeitar para irmos atrás de informações sobre os meus familiares. Me sentei para comer com eles na mesa. Hoje iria ter torta de frango!

(10 minutos depois)

Aiiiii... comi muito! Devo anotar isso "_Torta de frango do futuro é uma delícia!_". Comi uns cinco pedaços! Depois ajudei a Sasha a lavar a louça e fui com ela até o quarto onde eu estava hospedada. Sasha pegou aquele aparelhinho e começou a fuçar nele...

- "_Sam, como a Carly vai chegar daqui a pouquinho, é melhor você disfarçar pelo menos o cabelo... Tem alguma cor que prefere usar?_", ela me perguntou. Pensei um pouco e me lembrei de uma certa pessoa que tinha uma cor de cabelos que eu adorava...

- "_Se tiver castanho escuro..._", eu disse.

Sasha sorriu e começou a passar aquela chapinha futurística em meus cabelos. A medida que ela passava, meu cabelo ia pegando a cor desejada. "_Incrível!_", sussurei. Em menos de 10 minutos, meus longos cabelos loiros se transformaram em belíssimos cabelos castanhos escuros. Me olhei no espelho e vi que fiquei linda! "_Nossa Sam, você tá uma princesa!_", disse Sasha. Realmente, esse aparelhinho vai ser algo revolucionário... Se pudesse dar um jeito de mudar a cor dos olhos também... E parece que Sasha leu minha mente... Ela me deu um par de lentes de contatos "_Usa isso... aí o disfarce estará completo!_", disse a mulher. Pus as lentes e para a minha surpresa, meus olhos ficaram da mesma cor de meus cabelos novos. Dei um pequeno sorriso... "_Será que nossos filhos terão cabelos e olhos assim?_", pensei. Corei um pouco...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Carly chega)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouvimos o barulho de campainha tocar. Existem campainhas no futuro? Sasha e eu descemos para a sala e vimos um alvoroço do filho dela, que estava abraçando uma mulher alta, magra (mas com o corpo bem cuidado) e de cabelos negros... Era bem curtinho e a franja escorria por um lado do rosto. Foi que nem naquele primeiro sonho... Aquela lá só poderia ser ela...

- "_Carly!!!_", disse Sasha, a abraçando.

- "_Sasha, querida! Como está?_" perguntou a minha melhor amiga, que estava mais velha.

- "_Estou ótima!_", disse a mulher. Carly me fitou... Nossa, ela não mudou nada em fisionomia... Só esse cabelo que a deixou diferente...

- "_E quem é essa menina?_", perguntou a mulher. Eu e Sasha gelamos na hora... e Spencer tomou a frente.

- "_Essa menina é a Natalie... Natalie Wallace!_", disse o homem, coçando a cabeça.

- "_Natalie? E ela é parente da Sasha?_", perguntou Carly. Ai caramba, quanta pergunta!

- "_Si-sim, é minha prima de segundo grau!_", disse Sasha, toda sem graça. Carly me olhou e ficou me encarando... se aproximou e ficou olhando...

- "_Tenho a impressão que já te vi em algum lugar..._", disse a minha velha amiga. Fiquei nervosa ao encará-la...

- "_E-eu já te vi uma vez num programa de internet, quando eu era bem novinha_", disse a ela.

A "senhorita" Carly Shay continuava cativante, como na adolescência. Mesmo que ela estivesse com uma certa desconfiança de quem eu realmente era, Carly se mostrava sempre animada. Ela estava brincando com o seu sobrinho, enquanto conversava com seu irmão. Mas eu queria participar da conversa. Queria saber como era a nova vida da minha melhor amiga. De repente, Carly me chamou "_Vem cá Natalie..._". Senti um frio na barriga. Me pus a sentar-se do lado daquela mulher estonteante que um dia chamei de amiga, irmã, parceira...

- "_O-oi..._"

- "_Me conta, Natalie... o que tá achando de Seattle?_", ela perguntou.

- "_É muito bonita a cidade!_", eu disse. Carly me fitou mais uma vez...

- "_Olha, Natalie... Você me parece tão familiar... Seu penteado e o jeito de se vestir... Lembram ao de uma amiga que sumiu faz 20 anos..._", disse minha amiga, entristecida. Senti meus olhos marejarem levemente... Mas não poderia revelar quem eu era...

- "_E como era essa sua amiga?_", eu perguntei.

- "_Ela era briguenta, meio mal-educada e um tanto maluca... Mas era uma menina especial... sabia quando ser carinhosa, gentil... e era muito bonita!_", disse Carly. Whoa! Carly pensa tudo isso de mim? Interessante! "_Mas fiquei muito chateada com ela da última vez que a vi... e nem tive a chance de me desculpar com ela..._", continuou a dizer, segurando suas lágrimas.

- "_O-o que a sua amiga fez?_", perguntei, demonstrando curiosidade em saber o que rolou.

- "_Carly, melhor não..._", disse Spencer. Mas minha amiga (que não sabia que eu estava bem diante de seus olhos)

- "_Sam e Freddie tinham discutido... Mais uma vez por bobagens! Só que Freddie a ofendeu de uma maneira tão cruel, que ela perdeu a paciência e lhe bateu com o abajur, fazendo ele desmaiar. Fiquei super brava com ela e ela saiu dizendo que nunca mais voltaria!_", disse Carly.

Fiquei perplexa enquanto Carly contava como eu havia desaparecido. Tá certo que eu e o Freddie discutíamos até por causa do ar que respirávamos. Mas eu não acreditaria que aquele panaca do Benson teria coragem de me ofender de tal maneira que fizesse eu quebrar um objeto em sua cabeça. Eu e ele estávamos até nos dando bem, mas ainda se odiando. Quando perguntei sobre o motivo da discussão, Carly falou que foi porque eu disse que Freddie nunca arrumaria ninguém se continuasse a ficar babando ovo por ela.

- "_Freddie tinha ficado bem bravo... e disse que Sam não arrumaria ninguém também por ser tão... Bem, não quero falar a palavra... é feia demais até mesmo para adultos!_", disse ela.

- "_Pode falar... eu não me importo!_"

- "_Freddie chamou Sam de vagabunda! Vadia!_", ela disse. Fiquei boquiaberta. Com certeza eu espancaria ele se ele falasse isso para mim. Mas não me recordo disso ter acontecido. Será que é uma realidade alternativa que aquele anjo criou?

- "_Nossa... Não creio que um homem teria a coragem de fazer isso com uma garota!_", eu disse. E não esperava que Freddie Benson dissesse isso de mim!

- "_Foi um impulso... Nem parecia que era ele. Depois que Sam saiu de casa, chorando, Freddie recobrou a consciência e perguntou onde ela tinha ido. Ficamos um tempo procurando por ela... Mas sem sucesso...Ninguém teve mais notícias da Sam! Nem mesmo com o iCarly conseguimos encontrá-la..._", comentou Carly.

- "_Puxa..._", eu disse.

- "_Eu desisti porque não teria mais como conciliar as buscas com as obrigações que meu pai exerceu sobre mim. A carreira de modelo veio como consequência de três anos na Europa sendo secretária do meu pai na marinha. Dei sorte que um dia veio um francês esquisito e viu que eu prestaria mais como modelo..._", disse minha amiga. Bem, por hora, achei que ela tinha desistido de tudo, mas ela não teve culpa.

- "_E o Freddie? Como ele ficou nessa história?_", perguntei. Foi instantâneo: todos ficaram entristecidos...

- "_Freddie não desistiu de procurá-la... Mas também não sabemos o paradeiro dele... Desde que começamos a procurar pela Sam que ele não parou... Nem mesmo sua mãe paranóica o deteve!_", disse Spencer.

O Freddie está me procurando? Por que? Será que ele realmente se importa comigo? Tudo aquilo que Spencer disse alimentou uma esperança de encontrar o Freddie. Será que ele também veio para o futuro? Já não estava mais agüentando ficar ali parada vendo aquela família entristecida com o meu sumiço. Mesmo que Spencer e Sasha saibam de mim, acho que Carly também merece saber...

Me levantei e fiquei bem de frente com a minha amiga. Encarei ela como eu encarava uma pessoa que havia roubado meus pedaços de bacon. Peguei aquele aparelho que tinge o cabelo... "_Olha... não quero mais ficar escondendo isso... Acho que ela deve saber o que tá havendo aqui!_", eu disse. Liguei o aparelhinho num modo chamado "reversão" e passei ele pelo cabelo... Meus cabelos foram lentamente voltando a sua cor original... "_Não faça isso..._", disse Spencer. Mas era tarde! Não queria esconder mais isso. Tirei as minhas lentes de contato...

- "_Não pode ser..._", disse Carly.

- "_Sim Carls... sou eu mesma... Sam Puckett!_".

Minha amiga não sabia o que fazer... Não sabia se chorava, se ria... Mas fez algo que eu já esperava: desmaiou!


	3. Busca

**iTraveled in Time**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Viajei pelo tempo**_

_**Capítulo 03: Busca...**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Bem... Todos estavam tentando acudir a minha amiga (que nessa época era uma mulher muito bonita). Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ela tem o direito de saber o que tá rolando aqui! Mas o "apagão" de Carly foi rápido. Ela se levantou e voltou a me encarar. "_Posso?_", ela perguntou, estendendo seus braços para mim. Ela só queria um abraço. Um abraço na amiga que, segundo aquele anjo pirado, havia sumido em 2009.

- "_Senti tanto a tua falta..._", ela disse.

- "_Também senti, minha amiga_", respondi, retribuindo-lhe o gesto.

Foi um momento emocionante para todos os presentes, menos o Shawn, que era criança e não sabia de nada. Carly começou a demonstrar aquele mesmo entusiasmo que ela tinha quando era apenas uma garota com seu web-show. Sentamos no sofá e logo, minha amiga começou a fazer o interrogatório...

- "_Conta Sam... por onde esteve durante esses 20 anos?_"

- "_Olha Carls... vai ser meio complicado te explicar..._", eu disse. Carly me lançou um olhar de desconfiança.

- "_Comece me explicando porque está tão jovem, sendo que somos da mesma idade?_", ela perguntou. De novo isso...

- "_Digamos que a mamãe aqui tem seus segredos de beleza..._", eu disse. Carly segurou firme em minhas mãos.

- "_Ah, conta para mim Sam! Tá lembrada daquele dia... Sem segredos, né?_". Como vou me esquecer daquele dia... Respirei fundo... Precisava falar a verdade.

- "_Carly... eu não sei bem como dizer isso... Mas eu tava dormindo no sofá do seu apartamento e uns minutos depois, acordei aqui, nesta época!_". Olhei para a Carly e ela estava com uma cara de espanto... Não só ela, mas todos ficaram calados.

- "_E eu achava que estava louco... mas eu me enganei..._", disse Spencer.

- "_Gente, é sério..._"

- "_Sam, é impossível alguém ter vindo do passado para o futuro... Mesmo que tenha se passado 20 anos, ninguém inventou uma máquina do tempo!_" disse Carly. Mas eu teria que provar para eles que eu vim do passado...

- "_Tá bom, eu posso provar que vim de 2009... vejamos... Carly, você lembra o que estávamos fazendo naquela noite em que eu 'sumi'?_", perguntei.

- "_Vendo um filme... mas não lembro o nome..._", ela disse.

- "_O filme chamava 'O Viajante do Tempo', de Steven Queens..._", eu disse. Spencer ficou boquiaberto.

- "_Mana, ela tá certa... só quem tem mais de 20 anos conhece esse filme!_". Mas Carly ainda não se deu por vencido.

- "_Hm... Mas ainda não é o suficiente..._". Eu a interrompi. Não queria deixá-la com dúvidas...

- "_Fazíamos o iCarly, tínhamos uma fã pirada chamada Mandy, você e eu já brigramos por causa de garotos e por causa do próprio programa... Deixa eu ver... ah sim, e você não sabe desenhar..._"

- "_Tá bom! Já é suficiente! Eu acredito!_", ela disse, espantada.

Em meio a esse interrogatório, Sasha foi até a cozinha e preparou algumas coisinhas para comermos. Ela colocou num forninho que parecia mais um aparelho de DVD, alguns disquinhos, que pareciam bolachinhas. Esperou uns dez minutinhos e os tirou. Hmm... Eram mini-pizzas. "_Vamos comer gente! Fiquem a vontade e sirvam-se!_". Olhei para Carly e vi que ela tinha mesmo um corpo bonito. Perguntei-lhe se ela poderia comer pizza. "_Ah, esse negócio de modelo-magrela é coisa do passado! Modelo tem que ter corpo!_" ela disse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Depois de comer)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cara! Essas mini-pizzas só são minis no tamanho! Elas estufam mais que uma pizza tamanho família! Comi umas quatro e já tava quase explodindo. No futuro as coisas parecem ser mais consistentes, porém, bem mais gostosas! Depois disso, Carly me levou até o quarto onde era o estúdio do iCarly. Como não se emocionar ao entrar naquele cômodo do apartamento? Mesmo que eu tenha dormido lá, para mim e para a minha amiga, lá era o lugar mais valioso de nossas vidas.

- "_Lembra Sam... quando gravamos o primeiro iCarly? Estávamos tão nervosas..._" disse minha amiga.

- "_Foram ótimos momentos..._"

- "_Sam... Poxa, não queria que aquela briga tivesse ocorrido! Por que teve que ser daquele jeito?_", perguntou Carly, se referindo à tal briga minha com o Freddie.

- "_Aí que tá Carly... é aí que eu posso provar numa boa que vim do passado... Eu não me lembro de ter brigado com o Fredduardo!_", eu disse. Carly ficou espantada.

- "_Caramba Sam, como não se lembra? Você deixou o Freddie nocauteado e foi embora depois dele ter chamado você daqueles nomes..._", ela comentou.

- "_Não lembro... Pior que não lembro... Só me lembro de dormir... e acordar aqui, em 2029!_". Carly me abraçou.

- "_Tudo bem amiga. Mas... e quanto à sua família? O que vai dizer se encontrar alguém?_" Nem parei para pensar nisso.

- "_É verdade... Bem, você tem conhecimento de onde eles estejam?_", perguntei para a minha amiga. Carly ficou quieta por um momento...

- "_Sam... vou contar coisas que talvez não sejam as melhores..._", disse ela.

- "_Pode falar... Já estou meio que na berlinda mesmo!_", falei, num tom debochado. Mas Carly estava séria.

- "_Sam, a sua mãe... Ela faleceu semanas depois que você sumiu..._".

- "_Como é que é???_". Não... Não pode ser verdade isso!

- "_Ela ficou doente quando soube que você havia sumido... Teve um infarte e veio a falecer..._", disse ela, num tom triste. Me segurei para não chorar. Pensava que minha mãe não se importava comigo e quando soube disso... Nossa, meu coração parece que foi apunhalado...

- "_E-e meu pai...?_" perguntei.

- "_Seu pai tá na Alemanha... casado com outra mulher... não lembra?_", ela comentou.

- "_Ah tá... havia me esquecido_", falei.

- "_Mas tem a Melanie aqui em Seattle..._", comentou Carly.

- "_Ah é?_"

- "_Sim! A Melanie é uma advogada agora... Das mais importantes de Seattle!_"

- "_Nossa... quem diria! A dona dondoca virou uma moça da lei!_", zombei.

- "_Vamos fazer o seguinte... Amanhã iremos até o escritório dela... Quero resolver uns negócios sobre uma agência que tentou me passar a perna... Aí você conversa com ela, o que acha?_" perguntou Carly.

- "_Hm.. Pode ser..._", eu disse, meio desinteressada. "_Mas ela não vai se espantar como você e os outros?_"

- "_É para isso que iremos usar aquelas lentes castanhas e o espectro-capilar aqui... Tingiremos o seu cabelo da mesma cor que você tava e ela não vai te reconhecer!_", disse Carly, sorridente.

- "_Como tem tanta certeza disso? A Melanie é esperta..._", comentei.

- "_Nem tanto Sam... nem tanto..._", disse minha amiga.

Não sei não... Do jeito que a Carly falou, to achando que a Mel andou emburrando um pouco. Mas vamos ver como será essa busca pela minha única parente que não está morta e nem presa, ou que não esteja em outro país. Mas por um instante, fiquei mal. Pensei na coitada da minha mãe. Tá certo que ela não ligava muito para mim. Mas mãe é mãe! Já tava sentindo falta dela. Não consegui me aguentar quando Carly falou da minha mãe de novo e me atirei no seu colo e comecei a chorar. Era noite... e eu estava cansada... Carly e eu nos arrumamos e caímos na cama. Amanhã é dia de busca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No dia seguinte)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly e eu nos levantamos cedinho. Eram sete e meia da manhã e Sasha já estava acordada. Ela tinha acabado de fazer o café, e ia tentar acordar o Spencer, que virou um preguiçoso de marca maior. Ela disse que apara acordá-lo, só mesmo um barulhão. Recomendei para a a esposa dele ligar o som no último volume. Carly já estava indo se sentar à mesa, quando ela cumprimentou seu pequeno sobrinho, Shawn. Tomamos café até que depressa. Ovos e bacon! Tem coisa melhor que isso para comer? Maravilha...

Depois de comer, escovar os dentes e me arrumar, Carly me deu aquele aparelho maluco de tingir o cabelo. Regulei ele certinho e fiquei novamente com cabelos achocolatados! Fico bem de castanho! Coloquei as lentes que deixaram meus olhos azuis da mesma cor do cabelo. Eu teria que parecer bem diante da minha irmãzinha querida. Acho que ela vai ficar ferrada quando ver que eu to nova e conservada e ela velha, hehehehe...

- "_To pronta!_", disse, saindo do banheiro.

- "_Ótimo... Vamos até a sua irmã!_", disse Carly.

Logo, Carly pegou as chaves de seu carro. Ela me disse que era um porsche 2028, que tinha de tudo... Até forno de microondas embutido (eu falo, o futuro é algo interessante!). Pela primeira vez, eu iria sair do edifício para conhecer a Seattle, 20 anos no futuro. A cidade não estava muito diferente. Mas percebi que o número de edifícios era bem maior do que antigamente. Carly me explicou que com o passar dos anos, a pessoas começaram a dar preferência pelos apartamentos, como uma maneira mais segura de se viver. Ela me disse também que alguns lugares que costumávamos frequentar antigamente ganharam filiais por todo o país... Como o Shake da Hora... "_Fiquei sabendo que eles estão inaugurando filiais na América do Sul e na Europa!_" comentou minha amiga.

Entramos em seu carrão... Era lindo! Vermelho, conversível, rodas cromadas... Um sonho de carro. "_Ele voa?_", perguntei inocentemente. Minha amiga sorriu, enquanto ajeitava sua franja no retrovisor. "_Voa no sentido de correr apenas... Os carros voadores ainda estão em fase de teste!_". Uau... Bem, agora é ir atrás da minha irmã...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Trânsito)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia se passado uns 15 minutos desde que saímos do Bushwell. Estava um trânsito chato na avenida principal e o escritório da minha irmã ficava a poucos quarteirões dali. Bem, já percebi que o trânsito vai ser uma coisa que durará pela eternidade. Carly estava bem calma, ouvindo música antiga (para a Carly de 2029... porque Cuddlefish é atual para mim). Me levantei para ver o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo que seja a avenida principal da cidade, não é possível que o trânsito não dê nem mesmo uma movimentada. Quando consegui ver algo, lá estava... Um acidente... dois carros batidos, mas sem feridos e nenhum dano pesado.

- "_E aí Sam... o que houve?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Uma batida... Mas não teve feridos..._", respondi.

- "_Hmmm... Acredito que já já começaremos a andar!_". Carly tirou de sua bolsa uma maquininha esquisita. Parecia muito com um cartão, mas tinha uma lente.

- "_Que raio é isso?_"

- "_Uma câmera digital!_", respondeu a morena.

- "_Tão fininha..._", comentei. Carly sorriu.

- "_Pra você ver como a tecnologia avançou... Agora clica num botãozinho à direta e dá um zoom de oito vezes... e tira três fotos!_", disse Carly. Fiquei curiosa.

- "_Para que você quer fotos de carros batidos?_", perguntei, coçando levemente a cabeça, tentando entender como funcionava aquela coisinha fina.

- "_Digamos que essas fotos vão nos ajudar a encontrar a sua irmã..._", disse minha amiga, tirando sua franja dos olhos e dando uma piscadinha para mim.

Subi no capô do carro e tirei três fotos. Pelo zoom da máquina, percebi que uma das pessoas que havia se envolvido no acidente de trânsito era uma mulher um pouco mais alta que eu, cabelos loiros compridos... E ela estava discutindo com o outro motorista, um velhote rabugento, carequinha... Dei a câmera nas mãos de Carly e ela observou as imagens...

- "_Como imaginei..._", suspirou a morena.

- "_O que imaginou Carly?_. Minha amiga mostrou uma das fotos e nossa... Não consegui tirar uma boa foto... tremi a mão.

- "_Não reconheceu?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Não... o que que tem?_"

- "_Vê direitinho..._", disse Carly ampliando a imagem na câmera... Agora dava pra ver... Era ela!

- "_É a Melanie!_", falei em voz alta. "_Mas como sabia que era ela?_", perguntei à minha amiga, enquanto lhe abraçava.

- "_Sua irmã é péssima de volante! O velhote que tá discutindo com ela também é familiar... É o Lewbert!_", disse Carly. Fiquei boquiaberta.

- "_O verruguento?_"

- "_É... Já tem muito tempo que os porteiros não trabalham mais em prédios. Lewbert é dono de uma pequena loja de ferragens._", disse Carly.

- "_Ele é o de menos... Como chegaremos na minha irmã?_", perguntei.

- "_O trânsito já está andando... logo logo estaremos no escritório dela!_"

Não demorou muito para os carros finalmente andarem. Nossa, nem acredito que minha irmã estava a 500 metros de mim. E é braçona, uhauaauhahuuhauha! Bem feito! Quer ser a dona "sabe tudo" e não sabe dirigir direito! Passamos em frente ao local do acidente e os carros já haviam sido removidos por guinchos especiais. Me posicionei na lateral do carro para ver se minha irmã ainda estava no local, mas só estava o velho Lewbert e os tiras. "_Bem feito, o da verruga!_", gritei. O velho ficou bravo! Hehehehe...

Andamos mais um pouco até chegar a um prédio enorme. Era lá onde ficava o escritório da minha irmã, que no futuro era uma advogada. "_Com licença... Tenho um horário marcado com a Srta. Puckett_", disse Carly. Que chique! Meu sobrenome sendo falado em tom de grande importância! A moça da recepção informou que eu e Carly subiríamos. Estou sentindo um friozinho na barriga. Mesmo que seja a minha irmã, será a mesma coisa que ver eu mais velha. Será que ela tá com rugas? Pegamos o elevador panorâmico, que dava para ver a cidade. Uma visão muito legal! "_Pronto... Chegamos!_", disse Carly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Encontrando Melanie)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando pus meus pés para fora do elevador, eu comecei a ter uma sensação esquisita, que mesclava medo e remorso. Para as pessoas do futuro, eu estava desaparecida. Como será que minha irmã vai reagir ao me ver. Bem, estou disfarçada e ela é meio sonsa... Acho que não vai me reconhecer, ao menos que eu fale...

Batemos na porta do escritório. Era agora. Minhas mãos começaram a soar. Ninguém atendia. "_Veja se está aberta!_", disse para a minha amiga. Carly girou a maçaneta e para nossa surpresa, a porta estava aberta. Entramos sem fazer muito barulho. Era uma sala muito grande! Tinha uma mesa redonda a nossa esquerda e no centro, perto da janela, havia uma mesa onde estavam as coisas de minha irmã. Haviam fotos nossas de quando éramos pequenas... Uma foto que ela tirou comigo e com a Carly quando ela veio pra Seattle... Sorri ao ver aquelas imagens...

Na parede, muitos quadros que continham certificados. Carly disse que eram todos de prêmios que minha irmã havia ganhado durante os anos em que ingressou nesse ramo da lei. De repente ouvi uma voz... uma voz parecidíssima com a minha, mas com um tom mais suave e menos irritante... "_Quem está aí?_", perguntou. Carly respondeu que era ela e disse meu falso nome, que era Natalie. "_Ah, já estou indo..._", disse a voz. Só poderia ser uma pessoa: a minha irmã!

Logo ela apareceu diante dos meus olhos. E... Nossa! Não acredito nisso! Não mudou nada! Seu rosto continua o mesmo! Nem parece que ela envelheceu 20 anos! Tá com a mesma cara de quando tinha 15 anos (mas com leves marquinhas nos olhos...). De corpo, ela estava fantástica e... peituda? Ela estava de roupas sociais, blazer feminino, saia que vai até o começo dos joelhos. Mas seus seios me impressionaram! Pareciam que iriam escapar a qualquer momento. Aquela era a Melanie, bem diante dos meus olhos.

- "_Oi Mel, eu..._", Mas minha irmã a interrompeu e se colocou diante de mim. Era um pouquinho mais alta que eu (mesmo com o salto).

- "_Você..._", ela disse pra mim.

- "_Melanie..._", disse Carly. Mas a minha irmã não se conteve e fez uma coisa inesperada... Me esbofeteou. Carly ficou boquiaberta e sem ação, assim como eu...

- "_Ow!_", reclamei. No rosto de minha irmã, havia uma mistura de raiva e emoção... Estava emocionada em me ver, mas ao mesmo tempo, com raiva.

- "_Por onde esteve nesses 20 anos, sua... sua..._", disse Melanie.

- "_Olha Mel, a história é longa..._", eu disse. Mas minha irmã não me deixou terminar a frase e me abraçou. Ela chorava muito...

- "_Por que você sumiu? Por que, minha amada irmãzinha?_", ela perguntava.

- "_Melanie, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas sua irmã viajou no tempo!_", disse Carly. Melanie me soltou.

- "_E como me reconheceu, sendo que to com o cabelo tingido e os olhos de outra cor?_", perguntei.

- "_Não me importa como a Sam veio parar aqui... o importante é que ela está aqui!_", disse Melanie, enxugando suas lágrimas. "_E como não reconheceria a minha imagem e semelhança? Ainda mais porque essa cora de olho e de cabelo é a favorita dela!_" completou. Fiquei meio sem graça ao ouvir minha irmã dizendo aquilo...

Melanie voltou a me abraçar... Nossa, pela primeira vez fiquei feliz em rever a minha irmã. Não que eu não gostasse dela, mas eu a achava meio dondoca e aquilo me irritava. Mas pelo que vejo diante dos meus olhos, pode ser que eu seja uma "tia" bem conservada (e com um belo par de melões, se eu puxar mesmo a Melanie).

Em seguida, Melanie nos serviu café com biscoitos. Ela se sentou em sua mesa e ficou pensativa. Acredito que em sua cabeça esteja passando diversas coisas. Carly tentou puxar assunto...

- "_Bom Mel... não vim aqui somente para resolver aqueles problemas meus... a Sam quer esclarecer algumas coisas..._", disse minha amiga. Minha irmã tirou seu casaco.

- "_Quer saber o paradeiro de nosso parentes?_" ela peguntou.

- "_Bem... tirando a mamãe né... a Carly já me contou..._", disse, entristecendo.

- "_Ela queria tanto você Sam... você nem imagina..._", disse minha irmã.

- "_E nossos primos, tios?_" perguntei.

- "_Alguns estão tentando viver sua vida... outros ainda presos... falecidos... Infelizmente a vida tem dessas coisas. Mas fico surpresa pela mamãe..._", disse Melanie, dando uma mordida no biscoito.

- "_Entendo..._"

- "_Só uma pessoa quis você mais que qualquer outra..._", disse Melanie. Carly fez uma cara de que viria coisa ruim por aí...

- "_Qu-quem?_", perguntei. Fiquei nervosa. Será que era "ele"?

- "_Freddie Benson..._". Meu coração bateu aceleradamente. Mas por que estou assim? Segundo a Carly, o Freddie me chingou de vagabunda na cara dura. Mas ainda assim, por que quando ouço seu nome, meu coração bate mais forte?

- "_Queria saber por onde ele anda..._", disse Carly. Já sabia onde estava a minha única parente em Seattle, mas depois disso, quero saber do paradeiro dele também...

- "_Eu já apareci... va-vamos dar um jeito de avisar ele!_", eu disse. Mas Carly e minha irmã ficaram caladas... "_O que foi? Disse algo que não deveria ter dito?_"

- "_Ninguém tem notícias do Freddie já faz uns 10 anos..._", disse Melanie.

- "_Por que?_", perguntei.

- "_Talvez não se lembre... Mas, semanas depois que você fugiu, eu, a Carly, Spencer e todos nossos amigos e parentes criaram um grupo de buscas para te encontrar. Usamos até o iCarly para auxiliar... mas nada. Desistimos porque nem com o programa conseguiríamos te achar... Mas o Freddie foi o único que bateu no peito e disse que continuaria..._", disse minha irmã. Fiquei em estado de choque. Queria chorar...

- "_Gente... vou no banheiro..._", disse a elas.

Abri a porta com tudo e me atirei no chão. Debulhei-me em lágrimas. Tudo já estava confuso... Eu, uma garota que viajou no tempo sem alguma explicação concreta, estava diante de situações que não esperaria passar tão cedo... Minha mãe havia falecido... e agora, pra piorar, o Freddie tá sumido, que nem eu... Não sei mais o que faço.... não sei...

_**(Ponto de vista da Melanie)**_

Minha irmãzinha... Foi bom reencontrá-la. Mas fiquei com remorso de ter falado aquelas coisas sobre o Freddie para ela. Carly estava tão tensa quanto eu. Desabotoei um botão da minha camisa e comecei a me abanar, pois senti um calorzinho.

- "_Carly... onde ela estava?_", perguntei.

- "_Olha... é meio estranho... ela disse que viajou no tempo..._", disse minha amiga.

- "_Hm... Então o meu sonho virou realidade..._", disse.

- "_Como é?_"

- "_Uma vez sonhei que minha irmã tinha viajado no tempo porque iria descobrir algo que mudaria pra sempre a vida dela... No começo não dei bola, mas agora que vi ela aqui, novinha... Começo a acreditar que era uma premonição!_", disse. Carly torceu o nariz.

- "_É esquisito demais isso..._", disse. "_Mas Mel... não podemos ainda falar sobre... 'aquilo', né?_", ela perguntou. Engoli o seco. Fechei novamente o botão da minha camisa e dei uma ajeitada nos peitos. Droga... de que adianta serem grandes se são desajeitados?

- "_Melhor nem comentar... Se ela souber a verdade sobre o Freddie, ela poderá até cometer suicídio!_", eu disse.

Preferimos ficar caladas e esperar minha irmã sair do banheiro. Acho que ela está bem mal agora.


	4. A Verdade Parte 1

**iTraveled in Time**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Viajei pelo tempo**_

_**Capítulo 04: A Verdade (primeira parte)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Não aguento mais isso... Não aguento mais! Como eu poderia viver num futuro sem uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida? Como poderia ficar o resto de minha vida sem poder olhar para aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos bem arrumados e sorriso perfeito? Não posso mais tolerar isso! Quero encontrá-lo de todo jeito! Mas como faço? Como???

- "_E então Samantha... Como se sente nesses dias, sem o seu amigo 'achocolatado'?_", perguntou uma voz fininha e peculiar... Me virei para o lado e vi ele, aquele anjo sem vergonha...

- "_O que você quer agora, ô piloto de autorama?_"

- "_Gostaria de saber se está se acostumando a ficar sem o seu amiguinho, a quem tanto ofende... Mas acho que as verdades estão vindo à tona!_", disse o anjo.

- "_Pra sua informação, não tem nenhuma verdade aqui...Olha eu! Cabelos e olhos castanhos graças a um aparelhinho doido..._", eu disse. Mas o anjo me cortou.

- "_E por que escolheu essas cores? Lembrou-se de alguém em especial, tipo..._"

- "_PARA AGORA!_", eu disse, pegando no colarinho do anjo...

- "_Por que não admite logo que é apaixonada pelo Freddie Benson? Ou vai querer descobrir o que o futuro lhe reserva caso esconda isso para sempre?_", questionou o anjo. Fiquei pensativa por um momento.

- "_E-eu quero saber desse futuro..._"

- "_Como quiser...Bem, melhor sair daqui garota... Sua amiga e sua irmã devem estar preocupadas!_" ele disse.

Me levantei do chão do banheiro e lavei meu rosto, para que não ficasse à mostra que eu tinha chorado. Sam Puckett não chora à toa! Abri a porta e logo fui recebida por um abraço caloroso (e abafado pelos grandes peitos) de minha irmã. "_Fica tranquila Sam... Vamos dar um jeito de te ajudar com o que quiser!_", disse Melanie. Carly concordou com minha irmã e disse que estava disposta a dar toda a ajuda possível também. Que bom! Vou precisar de muita ajuda mesmo, pois o que eu quero procurar é apenas uma pessoa, e o seu nome é Freddie Benson! "_Gente, podemos comer antes? To com fome ó..._", disse. Mel e Carly riram e me levaram até uma lanchonete!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Dando uma volta)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A comida do futuro não é muito diferente da minha época. Aliás, nada diferente, a não ser a maneira como ela é servida. É tudo tão rápido que você mal pede e o pedido já tá na mesa te esperando. Pedi um belo de um hambúrguer e um refrigerante grande. Melanie pediu um sanduíche mais light, pois queria sempre ficar em forma e Carly seguiu seus passos. Enquanto comíamos, muitas pessoas ficaram de olho em nós. Também, uma super modelo, uma advogada gata que carrega um par de melões e uma garota jovem... Claro que os homens vão crescer os olhos. Mas os meus olhos não iriam nunca se voltar para esses babões!

Depois de comer, fomos até o shopping para fazer umas comprinhas. Melanie disse que precisava de roupas. No futuro a moda é meio brega. Uma roupa mais bizarra que a outra. Ainda bem que minhas roupas antigas ficaram guardadas! Carly nem precisava gastar dinheiro com roupas. Ela ganhava tudo daqueles sujeitos mais frescos. Ela disse que ganhou um belo vestido de uma mulher chamada True Jackson, que é considerada uma das maiores estilistas de todos os tempos. Chique hein?

- "_Quanta sacola hein?_", eu comentei, vendo minha irmã e Carly atochadas de sacolas.

- "_E por que não nos ajuda a carrega-las?_", perguntou minha irmã.

- "_Preguiça..._"

- "_É... Não dá para negar que essa é a Sam!_", disse Carly, rindo.

- "_Engraçadinha..._".

Fomos até o carro de Carly e assim, seguimos rumo ao apartamento de Spencer. Antes, deixamos Melanie em seu apartamento no centro da cidade e assim, voltamos ao lar. Carly disse que mais tarde iria fazer o jantar. Quero saber dos dotes culinários de minha amiga...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Mais tarde, o jantar)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uau! Quem iria imaginar que a Carly cozinhasse tão bem! Ela fez uma super lasanha com tanto recheio, que me deu vontade de comer uma inteirinha! Era imensa e recheada de queijo, presunto, carne... Depois que comemos e limpamos as coisas, tomei uma bela ducha. Nossa, muito boa! Funciona por comando de voz! Me enrolei numa toalha e passei correndo até o quarto que eu estava hospedada junto com Carly. Ela já estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro. Resolvi me trocar e colocar um pijama que Carly em arrumou. Era bonitinho... Rosa bem clarinho com umas estrelas.

Depois de me trocar e secar os meus verdadeiros cabelos loiros cacheados, me joguei na cama. O dia havia sido cansativo...

- "_Gostou do pijama Sam?_", perguntou minha amiga.

- "_Ele é fofinho e muito bonito... Adorei amiga!_", disse a ela. Carly sorriu.

- "_Sam, se precisar de ajuda, me fala... tá bom?_", disse Carly, adivinhando o que eu iria pedir.

- "_Quero ajuda sim Carly..._", eu disse, baixando a cabeça.

- "_Pode falar Sam... Estou disposta a ajudar no que for preciso!_", disse minha amiga. Engoli o seco... Tinha que falar... Queria saber dele!

- "_Quero encontrar o Freddie..._", disse, baixinho. Carly pareceu não ter escutado direito.

- "_Quem?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Quero encontrar o Freddie! Quero ajuda para saber onde o Freddie está!_", eu disse. Meus olhos marejaram e Carly me abraçou.

- "_Olha Sam... Eu quero muito ajudá-la... Mas como posso lhe dizer isso..._", disse Carly.

- "_Carly, por favor... Não aguento mais ficar um minuto sem ele... Não consigo ficar longe dele, ficar um minuto sem zuar com a cara dele e ver ele sorrir para mim, como se não fosse nada o que eu tivesse feito! Por favor Carly... me ajuda..._". Desabei em lágrimas.

- "_Sam..._"

- "_E-eu sou uma trouxa Carly! Não quero mais ferir ele... To vendo que sem ele o meu futuro será uma tremenda tristeza!_", eu disse.

- "_Sam, dorme um pouco e amanhã iremos buscar algumas informações sobre ele... tá bom?_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Sim..._"

Já eram 23:45 da noite. Eu me joguei na cama e resolvi que dormir era mesmo a melhor opção a ser escolhida naquele momento. Amanhã já é dia 12... Daqui três dias será o meu aniversário... Bem, vou fazer 36 ou 16, sei lá! Não quero pensar muito nisso. Só quero saber de encontrar o Freddie...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No dia seguinte)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu e Carly estávamos decididas a ir atrás do paradeiro do Freddie. Vasculhando a internet nós entramos em contato com muitos amigos do colégio... "_N-não tenho muito o que falar sobre ele, mas ele deve estar numa boa..._", disse Wesley, que naquele tempo era dono de um lava rápido. Tentamos ligar para Wendy, mas os pais dela haviam dito que ela tinha se mudado para a América do sul depois de casar com um rapaz que mora no Brasil.

- "_Cara, como pude esquecer dele... o Gibby!_", disse Carly, batendo a mão levemente na sua testa.

- "_O Gibby poderá nos ajudar?_", perguntei.

- "_Claro... ele ajudou bastante o Freddie na sua busca... Bem, meio que por ameaça... Lembro até hoje do Freddie falando 'Ou você me ajuda, ou te faço comer sua cueca com pasta de amendoim!'_", disse Carly, relembrando o meu querido... amigo!

Carly pegou seu celular super moderno, que mais parecia um cartão de crédito e discou para falar com o nosso amigo Gibby. Enquanto ela conversava, eu vi no computador uma foto do Freddie mais velho. "_Nossa..._". Corei na hora. O Freddie tá gato demais! Meu Deus! Carly me olhou e eu desliguei o monitor do computador. Caramba, quase dei brecha... Mas devo anotar aqui: "Freddie Benson vai ficar gato quando for mais velho!"

- "_Boas notícias Sam, o Gibby vai nos ajudar!_", ela disse, sorridente.

- "_Maravilha!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Indo até o Gibby)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu e Carly seguimos rumo até a casa de Gibby, que ficava perto do nosso antigo colégio, o Ridgeway. Chegando lá, nos deparamos com uma casinha humilde, que nem era daquela vez em que fui chamar ele por causa daquele encontro rápido que tive de inventar (por que inventei aquilo? Que ódio!). Carly tocou a campainha e logo, a porta se abriu e um sujeito baixinho, gordinho, de cabelos curtos nos atendeu. "_Caaaarly!_", disse ele. "_Gibby, há quanto tempo!_", disse minha amiga. Já era de se imaginar... o bestalhão não mudou nada!

Quando entramos em sua casa, notamos que haviam muitos quadros... A maioria era diploma de faculdade e cursos. "_Sou professor de Geografia no Ridgeway_", comentou Gibby. Merece uma estrelinha hein Gibby! Professor da Ridgeway? Não tinha coisa melhor...

- "_Mas, me contem garotas... o que querem desse humilde professor?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Quero que você fale sobre Freddie Benson!_", eu disse. Estava disfarçada e ele sorriu para mim.

- "_Hm... Freddie Benson... ótimo amigo... Um cara fantástico!_", disse Gibby.

- "_E o que mais tio? Me conta aí!_", eu perguntei.

- "_Calma garota... argh, você me lembrou da menina que sumiu do colégio faz 20 anos, a Sam... Bem, Freddie foi atrás dela e... bem... não voltou até hoje..._", ele disse, baixando a cabeça.

- "_E sabe como podemos encontrá-lo? Tem alguma informação dele?_", perguntei, desesperada. Carly me acalmou.

- "_Natalie... menos..._", disse minha amiga, me chamando pelo nome falso.

- "_Bem... acho que a única pessoa que poderia falar dele com mais detalhes é a mãe dele, mas ninguém mais a viu também!_", disse o gordinho.

- "_Ótimo, mais um Benson desaparecido!_", eu disse. Gibby me encarou.

- "_Por que quer saber por onde anda Freddie Benson?_", ele me perguntou. Mas antes que eu falasse algo, Carly me interrompeu.

- "_Trabalho de escola... Ela é minha afilhada sabe... Filha do meu primo Ozlottis Dorfman..._". Argh! Me chamou de filha daqueles esquisitos!

- "_Entendo..._", disse Gibby.

- "_Bem, vamos indo então..._", disse minha amiga, me puxando pelo braço.

- "_Tudo bem... Apareça mais vezes Carly!_", disse Gibby, se despedindo da gente.

Bem, pensei que o Gibby iria nos ajudar, mas ele nos deu uma pista de quem possa saber onde o Freddie está. Mas como acharemos a paranóica da mãe dele? Gibby disse que ninguém mais havia visto ela desde que ele sumiu do mapa! To começando a ficar preocupada e já tá passando da hora de comer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Horas mais tarde)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de ter almoçado num bom restaurante de Seattle, eu e Carly corremos atrás de mais informações sobre Freddie Benson. Nem mesmo a internet tinha algo a dizer sobre o paradeiro dele. Estranho isso... Carly ficou pensativa por um momento e eu fiquei observando o movimento nas ruas. Vi um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos, que se parecia muito com ele... "_Carly... é ele!_". Carly bateu o olho no rapaz... "_Sam, tá louca? Aquele lá não é o Freddie!_". Desanimei. Também, não havia sentido aquele "calor" que sinto toda vez que penso nele... Epa! Espera um pouco! Eu pensando nele... Ah droga... Bem, melhor não esconder mais...

- "_Sam... e se o encontrasse... o que diria a ele?_", perguntou minha amiga. Fiquei pensativa por um instante.

- "_Acho que iria confessar tudo o que sinto por ele..._", disse. Carly deu uma risadinha.

- "_Como imaginei..._"

- "_O que imaginou?_", perguntei a ela.

- "_Ah Sam, até parece que não sabe do que estamos falando... Você sempre gostou do Freddie!_", disse Carly. Fiquei vermelha, pois era verdade o que Carly havia dito...

- "_Eu não só gosto dele... como... como eu o amo!_", disse, finalmente deixando meus sentimentos tomarem conta de mim. Carly ficou feliz em saber disso.

- "_Mas tá meio tarde para isso né Sam? Deveria falar isso antes!_"

- "_Nunca é tarde para encontrar uma pessoa querida..._", eu disse. Pela primeira vez, Carly fechou o rosto.

- "_Sam... e se te disserem que nunca mais poderá vê-lo?_", perguntou minha amiga.

- "_C-como assim?_"

- "_Já parou para pensar se o Freddie está mesmo vivo? Geralmente as pessoas que somem do nada são dadas ou encontradas mortas!_". Senti um frio imenso percorrendo meu corpo. Será que a hipótese de Carly é real?

- "_De-deixa de dizer bobagens... Eu não estava dada como desaparecida e voltei? Ele também pode voltar!_", eu disse, tentando animar o clima.

- "_Vamos manter as esperanças Sam!_", disse Carly, com um sorrisinho forçado. Tem algo errado nisso...

Decidimos procurar de novo pelo paradeiro do Freddie e vasculhando uma página da internet, eu achei um lugar chamado "_Asilo Sta. Lúcia_". Dando uma examinada na página, eu e Carly vimos que era um asilo muito bonito e aconchegante. "_Quero ir pra lá quando eu ficar velhinha_", disse Carly, rindo. Realmente, era um bom lugar. Procuramos os registros de pessoas que estavam lá e chegando na letra M, um fio de esperança...

- "_É ela! É a Sra. Benson!_", eu disse, pulando da cadeira.

- "_Jura?_", disse Carly, querendo ver a imagem da mãe do Freddie.

- "_Só pode ser ela... Só tá velhinha a coitada..._", eu disse.

- "_Precisamos entrar em contato com o asilo, para irmos lá conversar com ela!_", disse Carly.

- "_Liga logo lá então!_", eu disse.

Carly pegou seu telefone e ligou para o tal asilo. Estou ficando mais tranquila em saber que logo poderei ver o Freddie. Sinto vontade de esganá-lo, mas meu coração quer mesmo que eu fale para ele o que realmente sinto quando o vejo... Carly estava toda animada no telefone... Boas notícias vindo?

- "_Sam, nós poderemos ir visitá-la!_", disse minha amiga. Soltei um grito de felicidade! Nunca fiz isso na vida! Ficar animada em ver a mãe do Freddie!

- "_Legal! E quando podemos ver ela?_" perguntei.

- "_Depois de amanhã... Pois ela está num retiro com os outros velhinhos..._", disse Carly.

- "_Hmm... Depois de amanhã é dia... Ai caramba! É dia 14! É dia do meu aniversário!!!_", eu disse em estado de choque!

- "_É mesmo! Você e a Mel né!_", disse minha amiga, alertando sobre a existência da minha irmã.

- "_Não vejo a hora de interrogar a velhinha e saber por onde anda o Fredduardo!_", eu disse. Carly sorriu para mim.

- "_Já volto... a natureza chama!_", disse ela, indo até o banheiro.

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Ai meu Deus, e agora? Tive que fazer todo esse teatro até agora para esconder isso... Daqui dois dias iremos nos encontrar com a Sra. Benson naquele asilo e quando ela perceber que a Sam voltou, ela vai ter um treco. E pior: ela vai contar a verdade! Lembro-me que ela pediu para todos os amigos do Freddie esquecerem o que aconteceu naquele 14 de Abril há 10 anos atrás... Mas as vezes, não consigo esquecer... Foi doloroso... E anda sendo tão doloroso esconder isso da Sam. Quando ela descobrir, ela vai ficar muito mal.

Desde que me conheço por gente e que via Sam e Freddie brigando, eu pensava "_Esses dois ainda vão se casar!_". Eles ficam bem juntos! Espero não magoar a Sam quando ela souber o que realmente houve. Ela não merece mais sofrer desse jeito.

Sinto as lágrimas percorrerem meu rosto... Por que tem que ser tão injusta a vida? Por que eles tiveram que brigar naquela noite? Se a Sam tivesse confessado seus sentimentos, eu tinha certeza que eles estariam bem hoje, com filhos e tudo mais... Lembro-me da Sam me falando que se tivesse um bebê, que ela deixaria de lado a vida dela de valentona! Bem que poderia ser agora né... Malditas brigas!

Melhor eu limpar meu rosto e sair daqui, se não, deixarei a Sam preocupada...

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Confesso que estou ansiosa para reencontrar com a mãe doida do Freddie. Ela pode ter todas as respostas sobre o Freddie. Mas terei que aguardar esses malditos dois dias... Me deitei no sofá... Esse sofá... onde toda essa história começou... Logo, vi a figura daquele baixinho vindo até mim. Era o anjo Micth!

- "_Então descobriu o paradeiro da Sra. Benson... e agora?_"

- "_Vou depois de amanhã conversar com ela no asilo..._", eu disse. Micth sorriu.

- "_Torça para a velhota não empacotar quando te ver!_", ele disse.

- "_Estarei disfarçada!_", disse.

- "_Bom que esteja... Mas o que te desejo mesmo é força... Vai precisar e de muita..._", disse Micth.

- "_Pode deixar que a mamãe aqui é forte que nem um urso!_" eu disse.

- "_Espero que sim..._", disse o anjo, que sumiu na minha frente. Bizarro isso!

Olhei pela janela e vi que a noite começava a tomar conta do céu de Seattle. É tão bonito o céu assim, estrelado. Espero poder encontrar o Freddie e olhar essas estrelas com ele!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(14/04/2029 – o Dia D)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que eu e Carly conseguimos o telefone do asilo onde estaria a mãe do Freddie. Não conseguia esconder de Carly, Spencer e Sasha a ansiedade de ir até ela e começar a interrogá-la sobre o paradeiro do Fredducho. Perguntei se Carly iria comigo até lá, mas ela preferiu deixar o endereço do lugar. "_Se eu for lá, é capaz dela começar a chorar as mágoas dela..._", disse minha amiga. Perguntei se Spencer e Sasha poderiam ir comigo, mas eles preferiram somente levar eu até lá. Fui me arrumar e pus as minhas roupas que ganhei de Carly: Uma calça que ia até o tornozelo, camisetinha rosa e preta e uma jaqueta verde escura.

"_Vamos?_" perguntou Spencer, me chamando para ir até o asilo. Acenei com a cabeça confirmando que era a hora de ir lá... Descemos rapidinho pelo elevador e logo fomos até a garagem onde estava o carro de Spencer. Era um carro antigo, mas adaptado para os dias de hoje.

No caminho, Spencer e Sasha impuseram regras para mim. Uma delas era não falar que eu era a Sam. A outra era nunca mencionar sobre alguma coisa feita com Freddie. Bem, poderia sim obedecer algumas regras, mas acho que só vou perguntar o necessário. "_Bem, é aqui Sam!_", disse Spencer parando carro. Era uma casa enorme. Na frente, havia um grande jardim e um portãozão enorme. Desci do carro e fui até o portão... Toquei a campainha "_Por favor... procuro por Marissa Benson..._", disse no interfone. O grande portão se abriu e caminhei por aquele grande jardim até chegar na porta do asilo. Era uma imensa porta de madeira, bem pesada!

Abri aquela grande porta e por uns segundos, me senti uma princesa dentro de um castelo. Era lindo o lugar! Uma enorme salão, duas escadas enormes que se curvavam para o alto e logo a frente, uma moça de cabelos curtos estava sentada, escrevendo algo no computador... Fui até ela.

- "_Em que posso ajudar mocinha?_"

- "_Oi, eu sou Natalie Wallace e estou fazendo um trabalho de colégio sobre asilos e gostaria de entrevistar uma pessoa que vive aqui..._", eu disse.

- "_E por quem procura?_", perguntou a moça.

- "_Marissa Benson!_", eu disse. A moça começou a digitar umas coisas no computador e logo me encarou.

- "_A Sra. Benson se encontra no pátio, logo a frente... Tenha paciência, pois ela é uma pessoa meio difícil de se lidar..._", disse a recepcionista.

- "_Tranquilo... já aguentei cada coisa na vida... Tolerar ela vai ser moleza!_", eu disse.

Me encaminhei até o pátio do asilo. Aquilo era lindo! Um jardim imenso. Alguns velhinhos estavam sentados em suas cadeiras. Uns jogavam baralho... Outros lendo. Umas senhoras colhiam flores enquanto outras fofocavam. Mas vi uma velhinha lá, sentada sozinha, lendo um livro de capa azul. Tinha cabelos grisalhos até os ombros, usava óculos... Só poderia ser ela. Me aproximei dela e ela deixou sua leitura de lado. "_Em que posso lhe ser útil, minha jovem?_", ela perguntou. Sua voz era de uma mulher cansada e vivida... "_Marissa Benson?_", perguntei. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e eu senti um pequeno arrepio. "_Sente-se mocinha..._", ela disse.

Me sentei diante dela. Nossa, o tempo a castigou! Já não era mais aquela senhora ágil que dava a vida para proteger o filho. Em seu rosto, nem mesmo um sorriso se esboçava.

- "_E então? O que quer de mim?_", perguntou ela, com um jeito de rabugenta.

- "_Bem..._", eu disse.

- "_Vamos menina! Não tenho o dia todo!_", berrou a velhota.

- "_Quero saber onde está Freddie Benson!_" eu disse, bem alto. A senhora ficou calada. Sua expressão não mudou. Me encarava com uma reprovação... Será que ela sabe quem sou?

- "_Meu filho está fora daqui..._", ela disse.

- "_Como assim, 'fora'???_", perguntei.

- "_Ele não está mais aqui!_", disse a Sra. Benson

Fiquei pensando... Será que ela sabe e não quer falar? Ou será que ela não sabe de nada? Afinal, ela é uma velhota! E das mais chatas! Ficamos em silêncio por um instante e tentei fazer mais perguntas...

- "_Faz quanto tempo que o Freddie está fora?_"

- "_Hoje faz 10 anos... Há 10 anos ele sumiu, graças à aquela menina maldita!_", disse a Sra. Benson. Tentei me conter.

- "_E não tem notícias dele?_"

- "_Bom... só poderei continuar a te responder se realmente me disser quem você é!_", ela disse. Ai não... será que...

- "_Desculpa... não to te entendendo..._"

- "_Se toca ô garota! Você poderia enganar o meu Freddward facilmente, mas a mim você não engana..._", disse a Sra. Benson, me lançando um olhar malvado.

- "_Então... Sabe quem eu sou...?_", perguntei, timidamente.

- "_Vamos até meus aposentos... Lá você poderá se explicar sem que os outros percebam!_", ela disse.

Subimos até o quarto dela. Era enorme e com uma bela vista para o jardim. Fiquei impressionada em saber que uma velhota como a Sra. Benson, descobrisse quem eu era. Ela se sentou numa cadeira de balanço e me encarou...

- "_Desfaça-se desse disfarce, Samantha Puckett!_", ela disse.

- "_Como soube que era eu? E por que não reagiu como os outros?_" perguntei, surpresa.

- "_O formato do seu rosto, o jeito como fala... As cores que escolheu para tingir seu cabelo e as lentes que usa... Só poderia ser você mesma! Não tive a mesma reação porque isso soou como uma de suas gracinhas que fazia durante a infância!_", ela disse.

- "_E-e o que vai fazer a respeito?_", perguntei.

- "_Não há nada que uma senhora possa fazer..._", ela disse, suspirando.

- "_Mas e o Freddie?_"

- "_Já disse que ele não está mais aqui..._", respondeu a Sra. Benson, rispidamente.

- "_E onde ele está? Me disseram que só você sabe onde ele está!_", comentei. Ela deixou aquela expressão carrancuda de lado pela primeira vez. No seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso se formou...

- "_Ele está em Crystal Gardens..._" disse ela.

- "_Crystal Gardens? É uma cidade??? Porque eu nunca ouvi falar desse lugar e..._"

- "_Venha comigo... Te levo até ele..._", disse a Sra. Benson.

Meu coração bateu forte naquele momento. Era a hora de reencontrar a pessoa que mais queria ver em toda minha vida! Tentei me conter, mas não conseguia esconder a felicidade em poder encontrar Freddie Benson! Será que ele vai estar lindo que nem naquela foto do computador? Tomara!

A Sra. Benson, apesar de velha, ainda dirigia. Ela me convidou para ir até Crystal Gardens e não demorou muito o nosso passeio de carro. Era um lugar isolado da cidade. Parecia uma grande jardim e ao fundo, havia uma casinha, que eu havia visto de longe. O lugar era repleto de árvores, que estavam bem floridas. Ela estacionou o carro e entramos no lugar... Porém, quando bati os olhos no chão, um forte arrepio correu pelo meu corpo.

- "_O-onde estamos?_" perguntei, amedrontada.

- "_Vamos ver o Freddie..._", ela disse.

- "_Ma-mas Sra. Benson... a-aqui é..._". Ela ficou calada. Pegou em minhas mão e me guiou até um lugar onde nunca em toda minha vida queria estar...

- "_Sam... E-ele..._"

- "_Para! Pode parar de gracinhas Sra. Benson! A senhora não é disso!_", eu disse, desesperada.

- "_Sam... me desculpa..._", ela disse. Tentei correr dali, mas algo parecia me puxar para lá. Foi quando eu olhei para uma lápide...

- "_Não... não... diga que não, Sra. Benson... DIGA QUE NÃO!_"

- "_Meu filho se foi há 10 anos Sam... me desculpa!_", disse ela, me abraçando. As lágrimas tomaram conta de mim naquele momento.

Não quero acreditar no que to vendo diante de mim. A lápide dizia "_Aqui jaz, Freddward Benson. Filho perfeito. Amigo perfeito. Nascimento: 04 de Fevereiro de 1994, Falecimento: 14 de Abril de 2019_". Ele faleceu bem no dia do meu aniversário! Não pode ser isso! Eu não quero mais ficar aqui! Não sabia mais o que fazer, a não ser chorar. Chorar muito. Meu Freddie se foi! Para sempre...

- "_Minha querida... desabafe e deixe as lágrimas saírem..._", disse a Sra. Benson, me confortando.

- "_Por que, Sra. Benson? Por que ele me deixou?_"

- "_Freddie contraiu uma doença que na época não tinha cura... Ele não desistiu de ir atrás de você um dia..._", ela disse. "_Meu filho se dedicou até os seus últimos dias de vida para te procurar... Dizia que iria feliz para céu se ouvisse mais uma vez a sua voz... Você nem faz idéia do quanto que eu queria que estivesse lá!_", disse a mãe de Freddie, tentando conter suas lágrimas.

- "_E por que meus amigos não falaram nada?_", perguntei.

- "_Não permiti que tocassem mais no assunto, depois que ele se foi... Seattle parou nesse dia... Ninguém acreditou quando souberam da morte dele... Carly, a sua irmã Melanie... elas ficaram doentes quando souberam... Gibby até reprovou na faculdade quando soube... Não imaginava o quanto meu filho era querido..._"

- "_E-eu quero ele de volta, Sra. Benson! Traz ele de volta!_", disse, pegando em sua blusa.

- "_Eu também o quero... Mas Deus o quis do seu lado... e não posso ir contra vontade de Deus..._", disse a Sra. Benson, olhando para o túmulo do Freddie.

Fiquei lá... Sentada diante de seu túmulo, chorando. Não queria acreditar naquilo que estava diante de meus olhos. Minha vida sem ele era um tédio total! Mesmo que eu aprontasse com ele, ele parecia até gostar daquilo. Mas agora ele não está lá! Só pode ser um pesadelo! Só pode! Me belisquei e me bati bem forte, mas senti a dor. A dor que ele costumava sentir. Minhas lágrimas não o trariam de volta. A Sra. Benson tentou me confortar, me abraçando.

- "_O que vai ser de mim sem ele, Sra. Benson? Sem o Freddie, o que será de mim?_", perguntei, tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- "_Você o amava, não é?_", ela perguntou. Era a hora de admitir.

- "_Muito... Demais da conta!_"

- "_Entendo... Judiava dele, mas no fundo, queria demonstrar seu amor pelo meu filho... Ele tinha razão!_", disse a velha.

- "_Quer dizer então..._"

- "_Freddie a amava Sam... Uma vez ele comentou sobre o beijo entre vocês..._". Fiquei toda sem graça ao ouvir a mãe dele falando do meu primeiro beijo com ele... "_Ele havia dito que depois daquele dia, ele havia dito que estava confuso... Porque ele amava a Carly, mas que sentiu algo especial demais quando a beijou..._", completou.

- "_Freddie me amava então..._"

- "_Sim... Tanto que Carly uma vez se sentiu atraída por ele. Mas ele a dispensou, dizendo que preferia apenas a sua amizade... e disse que já gostava de outra garota!_", disse a Sra. Benson. Fiquei feliz em ouvir isso e baixinho eu disse "Na tua cara, Carly Shay!"

- "_Mas agora acabou tudo... queria poder dizer a ele o quanto eu o amo! Queria poder dizer a ele que faria de tudo para poder ficar ao lado dele... Largaria de ser valentona e tudo mais, só para poder ter o amor dele..._

_- _"_Sam, ele te amava pelo que você era... Acho que foi por isso que ele dispensou a Carly... dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é?_", comentou a senhora.

- "_É verdade... Mas o que eu farei agora?_", perguntei à Sra. Benson. Ela tirou de sua bolsa um livro. Tinha a capa marrom... parecia uma agenda.

- "_Leve com você... é o diário do meu filho... Você pode ficar com ele..._", disse ela.

- "_Ma-mas... isso é seu... e-eu não posso!_", disse, toda encabulada.

- "_Fique com ele... Era o desejo do meu filho, caso um dia você voltasse! E você voltou!_", ela disse, me abraçando. Foi um abraço caloroso.

Vi a Sra. Benson se retirar do cemitério. Como fui tola em não descobrir que Crystal Gradens era um cemitério. Fiquei ali, sentada, diante do túmulo do meu Freddie. Meu Freddie. Agora eu tinha certeza disso. Folheei uma página do diário e comecei a ler...

**_Segunda Feira..._**

**_Eu e Gibby estamos em Nashville. Decidimos procurar pela Sam por lá porque ela é uma apaixonada por música e essa cidade é conhecida por lançar grandes músicos. Eu a ouvi cantando uma vez e a elogiei e o que ganhei em troca? Uma mordida no braço. Mas nem liguei... acho que mordida de amor não dói e... epa, acho que escrevi muito... Tomara que eu a encontre logo..._**

Não contive minhas lágrimas ao ler aquilo, mas ri um pouquinho. Lembro-me desse dia. Freddie me elogiou dizendo que minha voz era bonita e cravei meus dentes naqueles braços fortes. Sinto muito a falta dele... Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui... Quando vi uma foto na agenda, notei que estava só eu e ele... Mas reconheci a foto. Era uma foto que tiramos no colégio. Ele estava no meio, eu à sua direita e Carly na esquerda. Ele rasgou a parte que tinha a Carly e atrás da foto tinha algo escrito... "_Sam, eu te amo!_". Meu Deus... acho que vou morrer de tanto chorar... de repente, ouvi aquela voz fininha cantarolando. Era Micth.

- "_E aí Sam... sente-se mal?_" ele perguntou.

**- **"_Muito..._"

- "_Bem... acho que você já poderá voltar..._", ele disse.

- "_Sério?_ _Mas você disse que..._"

- "_Meu objetivo era fazer você admitir que amava Freddie Benson.. e eu consegui.._", ele disse, sorrindo. Eu o abracei.

- "_Obrigado por abrir meus olhos..._", disse a ele.

- "_Hey, não me aperta... tá doendo!_", disse ele. "_Pronta para voltar?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Ainda não... quero me despedir das pessoas daqui... Spencer, Sasha, Melanie, Carly e a Sra. Benson_".

- "_Como quiser..._".

Assim, eu e Micth nos encaminhamos até a cidade para nos despedir dos amigos que nos ajudaram. Mal via a hora de voltar para 2009.


	5. A Verdade Parte 2

**iTraveled in Time**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Viajei pelo tempo**_

_**Capítulo 05: A Verdade (Segunda parte)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Céu cinza... Algumas árvores floridas... E eu, ainda dentro desse mundo vazio e sombrio onde repousam aqueles que já tiveram sua chance de viver uma vida cheia de glórias e alegrias, aqueles que pagaram pelos atos mais cruéis e aqueles que foram vítimas das maldade que toma conta do homem desde eras incontáveis. E eu estou aqui, próxima dessas pessoas que, mesmo que tenham feito o bem ou o mal, estão numa situação melhor do que a minha, sem sofrimento, sem dor... Dor...

Nada se equipara a dor de perder alguém que lhe é muito querido. Nada! Eu poderia muito bem chegar em qualquer lugar e tentar fazer uma loucura para me livrar dessa dor. Mas suicídio não combina com o modo Puckett de viver. Só me resta voltar para a casa e esperar as ordens daquele anjo doido, o Micth. Mas antes de sair do cemitério, vou me despedir daquele que um dia agredi e ofendi, mas que para sempre amarei... Freddie Benson!

Me sentei novamente em frente ao seu túmulo. Cara, se um dia eu odiava ver ele, hoje eu odeio ver ele aqui, nesse lugar! Minhas lágrimas não conseguem ser contidas nesse momento... Queria tanto estar com ele. Folheei mais uma vez o diário, e vi mais uma página escrita... era algo de 2012...

**_Berlim, Quarta-feira, 16 de Maio de 2012_**

**_As pessoas são tolas demais! Por que as pessoas, quando fica sabendo de uma profecia ridícula, criam o maior alarde? Fim do mundo? Bah! Idiotice! To ainda aqui, escrevendo nesse diário e não me aconteceu nada! Se existisse mesmo essa história, eu posso dizer que, o único mundo que pode-se acabar é o da gente mesmo! E o meu se acabou quando a Sam sumiu! Hehehe... Antes eu ficaria enjoado em dizer isso, mas hoje gosto de bater no peito e dizer bem alto que amo a Sam! Quando eu a encontrar, vou confessar todos meus sentimentos! Quem sabe num futuro mais próximo a gente até se case, né?_**

**_Bem, vou me despedindo... Preciso ir até as ruínas da muralha que dividiu a Alemanha... Ué, não estranhem! A Sam pode estar aqui também!_**

Quando terminei de ler, chorei muito. A dor era forte demais. Ele me amava mesmo, a ponto de querer casório comigo! Antes eu teria dado um soco nele, mas queria mesmo dar-lhe um beijo, um abraço bem caloroso. Sinto a falta dele... sinto demais...

- "_Sam, vamos!_", disse o anjo Mitch, acenando com suas mãos. Dei um beijo na foto que estava em sua lápide.

- "_Nos vemos no passado, meu amor!_", disse, depois de beijar sua foto.

Assim, fui me afastando do local onde repousa hoje a única pessoa no m undo que teve coragem suficiente de me encarar... O único homem que teve peito para revidar um tapa meu... O único homem que eu amo! Freddie Benson!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(Voltando ao Bushwell)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu e Mitch entramos num ônibus que nos levaria até o Bushwell. Estava desgastada. Estou abraçada ao diário de Freddie e acho que vou tirar um cochilo até chegar no prédio. Mas antes que eu pensasse em algo, Mitch se dirigiu a mim...

- "_Fico muito feliz por você Sam..._" disse ele, acariciando meu cabelo.

- "_Eu é que agradeço Mitch... Você me fez abrir os olhos cara..._", eu disse, com a voz rouca.

- "_Sam, o que vai dizer ao pessoal quando ver eles? Eles sabiam da morte de Freddie, mas não te contaram nada..._"

- "_Não tem problema... Acho que seria doloroso demais para eles também ficar lembrando da morte de uma pessoa tão querida, né?_", comentei.

- "_Pois é... Freddie Benson com certeza é uma pessoa que vai ter cadeira cativa lá no céu!_", ele disse, sorrindo.

- "_Sim... Mas se depender de mim, ele vai demorar muitos e muitos anos!_" eu disse, rindo pela primeira vez, após saber da verdade sobre o meu nerdzinho.

Mitch também riu. O caminho de volta não era tão demorado, mas antes eu e Micth descemos uns pontos mais adiante do Bushwell para pegarmos um shake. Ele pegou um Splat de Morango e eu um Banana Blitz bem geladinho. Os anos passaram e os shakes ainda são demais!

Quando eu entrei no prédio (sem Mitch, que sumiu do nada), peguei o elevador e fui até o apartamento. Adentrando a residência dos meus amigos, percebi que estava tudo escuro. "_Droga... RAMPU!_" gritei. As luzes se acenderam e todos os meus amigos estavam diante de mim. "_SURPRESAAAAAAA!!!_", eles berraram. Eram Carly, Spencer, Sasha, Shawn, Sra. Benson e Melanie..." Uma grande faixa escrita "_Parabéns Gêmeas Puckett!_" fora estendida na sala. As letras piscavam em cor de rosa e azul. Muito bonito.

- "_N-nem sei o que dizer!_"

- "_Hoje é nosso aniversário Sam! Vamos festejar mulher!_", disse minha irmã, me abraçando.

- "_Aproveita enquanto tem bastante comida Sam! Shawn está em fase de crescimento e parece que tem um vórtex no seu estômago!_", disse Spencer, rindo.

- "_Valeu gente! Mesmo que hoje seja um dia muito doloroso para mim... farei de tudo para que ele seja feliz... Tudo pelo meu Freddie!_", eu disse. Meus amigos ficaram calados...

- "_Sam... eu sei que, esteja onde ele estiver, ele estará te observando, com aquele sorriso que você sempre adorou!_", disse Carly, me abraçando também. A Sra. Benson se dirigiu até mim...

- "_Menina... espero que viva bastante e, em nome do meu filho, desejo-lhe muitos anos de vida e muitas felicidades!_", disse a senhora.

Assim a nossa festinha particular começou. Tinha de tudo! Pizza, doces, lanches, bebidas (refrigerantes, apesar de que Carly e Melanie estavam bebendo vodca e, pra variar, minha irmã ficou de porre no segundo copo). Joguei bastante vídeo-game com o filho de Spencer, enquanto observava a Sra. Benson conversando com Sasha. Parecia uma grande família unida. Mas faltava ele...

Depois de muito divertimento e comida boa, era a hora de repousar um pouco. Subi no quarto onde fiquei hospedada e deitei na cama. Mas nem havia percebido que ao meu lado, estava a minha irmã, Melanie, dormindo e babando... Tadinha, estava fedendo à bebida! Será que no futuro ela herdará o lado bebum da minha mãe? Ouvi a porta bater e quando a abri, deixei Carly entrar...

- "_Nossa, a sua irmã não sabe beber mesmo!_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Deveria ensiná-la... Mas ela já tá velhinha demais para aprender algo!_", eu disse, no bom e velho tom debochado de sempre. Carly riu.

- "_Você é mesmo uma figura Sam..._"

- "_Por que não me contou sobre o Freddie, Carls?_", perguntei. Carly baixou a cabeça.

- "_Tive medo... Mesmo que a Sra. Benson tivesse nos proibido de falar qualquer coisa a respeito, eu queria falar... Mas tive medo..._", ela disse.

- "_Medo de que?_"

- "_Medo de vê-la triste... Sam, sua vida sempre foi difícil... Não gostaria que soubesse daquilo..._", disse minha amiga, levando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- "_E adiantou esconder? A Sra. Benson contou para mim e já estou triste... Mas vou superar!_", eu disse, mostrando o diário do Freddie.

- "_Tomara... Hey, esse é o diário do Freddie, né?_", ela perguntou.

- "_É sim! É o meu tesouro!_", eu disse, abraçando-o, como se estivesse abraçando o Freddie.

- "_Guarde ele bem Sam... Aí tem todas as memórias do Freddie, desde o dia que você sumiu, até... você sabe..._", comentou minha amiga.

Ficamos em silêncio. Resolvi então dar uma lida no diário do Freddie. Carly se sentou próxima a mim e juntas, começamos a ler uma página... Era a do dia em que eu "sumi"...

**_Sábado, 11 de Abril de 2009_**

**_Cara, eu sou mesmo um idiota! Um panaca completo! Como pude fazer aquilo com uma garota? Mesmo que ela fosse a Sam, eu jamais deveria ter dito aquelas palavras tão duras para ela! Estou com o rosto ainda inchado por causa do soco dela, mas e daí? Vou procurá-la! Meus amigos já se mobilizaram para realizar as buscas e logo pela manhã sairemos atrás dela. Espero encontrar a Sam logo e lhe pedir desculpas! Vou até deixar ela me bater por um mês!_**

**_Parece bobeira né... Mas até que gosto quando ela me bate! Masoquismo? Claro que não! Mas eu acho que só assim eu consigo sentir o toque de suas mãos delicadas e pesadas! E parece que a faço feliz, cada vez que ela dispara um soco em meu braço, ou um cascudo em minhas cabeça... Se a faz feliz, eu fico feliz também!_**

**Eu e Carly rimos, mas ambas não conseguíamos conter nossas lágrimas. Freddie se arrependendo por ter me ofendido? Isso para mim foi uma grande surpresa. Mas fiquei bem feliz em saber que ele se importava. Me dava mais tranquilidade. Mas também, fiquei impressionada em saber que ele deixava eu bater nele, só para poder sentir as minhas mãos em seu corpo...**

- "_Lembro direitinho desse dia... Eu e Freddie chamamos toda a escola e vasculhamos Seattle inteira atrás de você..._", disse Carly.

- "_Eu dei um trabalhão hein?_"

- "_Não diga bobagens..._", disse minha amiga.

Continuamos a folhear o diário. Nossa, o Freddie escreveu muita coisa nesses 10 anos. Ele e Gibby (que foi seu ajudante) viajaram por todo país e por algumas partes do mundo atrá de mim. Visitaram a América do Sul, Europa, Ásia... Conheceram de tudo. Mas cada vez que lia um texto de Freddie, sempre via que no final ele dizia "_... jamais desistirei de encontra-la Sam!_" Hmmmm... tem uma aqui muito interessante...

**_Tokyo, Sexta-feira, 27 de Novembro de 2015_**

**_Não tem como negar... Tokyo é uma das cidades mais fantásticas do planeta! A cada ano que passa, ela fica mais bela! Mas isso não vai impedir que eu continue a procurar pela Sam! Sim, ela pode ter vindo para cá! Já viemos uma vez, quando ganhamos o prêmio iWeb... Falando nisso, reencontrei a dupla de trapaceiros que tentaram dar um golpe em nós, Kyoko e Yuki. Disseram que estavam casados e que levavam uma vida simples... Bem, espero que tenham tomado juízo._**

**_Bom, acho que vou tirar um cochilo. Gibby está no sofá capotado e eu preciso de descanso. A busca ainda continua... jamais desistirei de encontrá-la Sam!_"**

Nossa... Até mesmo do outro lado do mundo o Freddie foi me procurar... Fiquei muito feliz em saber disso. Folheei mais o diário... Tinha muitas fotos também. Fotos dele... Meu Deus... tem uma dele sem camisa... "_É Sam... ele ficou bem gatão!_", disse Carly, ao ver a foto dele sem camisa. Estava todo malhado, mas não parecia aqueles monstros que lutam vale-tudo. Estava na medida. Barriga tanquinho! Fiquei bem corada quando vi essa foto.

Depois de dar uma olhadinha a mais nas fotos, Carly desceu para pegar algo para beber. Pedi um suco para ela. Fiquei no quarto, deitada na cama, esperando tempo passar. Mitch me disse que por volta da meia-noite ele apareceria para me levar de volta ao meu tempo. Carly voltou com duas latinhas de suco de laranja. Enquanto bebíamos, lemos mais algumas das aventuras do Freddie em busca da minha pessoa... Até que cheguei no dia...

**_Domingo, 14 de Abril de 2019_**

**_Nossa, como o tempo passa... Já fazem três anos que estou neste hospital, desde que contraí o Stigma de Mason... Essa doença tá me consumindo aos poucos. Ainda bem que há forças para eu continuar escrevendo no meu diário pessoal. Mamãe está aqui comigo no hospital, cuidando de mim. Carly e meus amigos estão dando todo o apoio possível para me ajudar. Mas acho que dessa vez eu perderei essa batalha. O Stigma de Mason não tem cura e creio que não tenho muito tempo de vida..._**

**_Mas posso dizer que vivi a minha vida muito bem! Tive ótimos amigos e quero dizer que os amo do fundo do meu coração! Obrigado mesmo por terem me ajudado a procurar pela Sam durante esses 10 anos. Tivemos momentos maravilhosos e momentos tristes, mas foram os melhores, pois eram com vocês!_**

**_Mas ainda assim, eu acredito que um dia você vai achar esse diário Sam! E quando achar, espero que leia isso que estou escrevendo..._**

**_Sam_**

**_Lembro-me até hoje do dia em que nos conhecemos. Você roubou meu lanche e me deu uma rasteira. Mas ainda assim, sorriu para mim! Que sorriso! Nunca me esqueci desse dia, sabia? Porém, fui inundado por uma paixão ilusória pela Carly e, ao longo dos anos, fui percebendo que não bem isso o que eu procurava. Me arrependo até hoje de te-la ofendido e brigado com você. Não consigo conter minhas lágrimas ao lembrar daquele dia, em que você sumiu. Eu tinha acabado de perder uma pessoa preciosa em minha vida! Perdi a minha valentona! Minha Princesa Puckett!_**

**_Dediquei a minha vida a procurá-la... Nossos amigos fizeram de tudo para me ajudar Sam, mas foi tudo em vão. Durante os anos que te procurei vivi aventuras e tristezas... e para piorar, contraí o Stigma de Mason, uma doença que acaba com nosso corpo por um espaço de tempo. Manchas apareceram no meu corpo e aos poucos, fui perdendo minhas forças. E até agora, nenhuma cura foi encontrada._**

**_Sam, minha querida Sam... Se um dia encontrar esse diário, que ficará em mãos da minha mãe, leia-o. Saberá que não foi em vão a minha busca por você... E o mais importante: não importa a distância que nos separa, não importa onde estamos ou para onde iremos... Lembre-se sempre: eu te amo! Sempre amarei você... por toda a eternidade... E quando eu deixar esse mundo, olhe para o céu e verá que aquela estrelinha que brilha mais forte em sua direção, será eu, olhando por você! Estarei contigo para sempre Sam! Nas suas memórias... no seu coração!_**

**_Eu te amo Samantha Puckett!_**

**_Espero reencontrá-la um dia... e assim, ficaremos juntos para sempre!_**

**_Do seu nerd, que sempre te amou... Freddie Benson!_**

Não consegui me conter... Me atirei nos braços da minha amiga e comecei a chorar. Chorei demais, como havia feito no cemitério. A vida foi injusta ao levar o meu Freddie embora. Queria estar com ele agora! Queria muito. Carly ficou bastante emocionada também. Aquelas palavras tocaram nossos corações. Trocamos um forte abraço... "_Sam, eu queria estar na sua pele... Freddie era um garoto e tanto!_" disse Carly. Concordei com ela. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram 22:30... Melhor eu ir dormir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Reencontro)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, Sam... acorda!_", disse uma voz fininha. Era Mitch! Me levantei e eram quase meia-noite. Coloquei minhas roupas que usava no dia em que vim para cá e dei uma desajeitada no meu visual, para parecer a Sam de sempre...

- "_Já se despediu deles?_", Mitch perguntou.

- "_Não... é melhor eles não saberem do meu sumiço... afinal, irei para outro tempo de novo..._", disse ao anjo.

- "_Entendo... alguma coisa que queria fazer antes de ir?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Me leve até o Freddie... lá no Crystal Gardens!_"

O anjo estalou os dedos e num piscar de olhos, aparecemos no cemitério, diante do túmulo do Freddie. Apenas a luz da lua e alguns vaga-lumes iluminavam o local. Estava linda aquela noite. Me ajoelhei diante do túmulo dele... "_Freddie... meu Freddie... Saiba que eu recebi o seu diário e li tudo que poderia ter lido sobre a sua busca por mim. Fico muito feliz em saber que o seu coração batia mais forte por mim... E... eu queria muito que estivesse aqui, agora, junto de mim... Mas infelizmente... infelizmente, você não pode estar aqui comigo. Queria que soubesse que o amo tanto, que faria qualquer loucura para poder estar ao seu lado. Se eu te batia e você, eu não me importava, pois o importante era ver que você ainda sorria para mim. Freddie... queria tanto que estivesse aqui... Não queria ter sumido... Quero você, meu amor..._"

Não consegui mais falar... As lágrimas e o choro tomaram conta de mim. De repente, senti um toque de leve em meu ombro e quando me virei para trás, eu vi a pessoa que mais queria ver naquele momento... Ele estava sorrindo para mim... Estava lindo, com seus cabelos castanhos sempre bem arrumados, corpo bem cuidado... Vi ele se aproximar de mim... Muitos sentiriam medo nesse momento, mas eu não senti...

"_A minha busca enfim terminou... Poderei descansar em paz..._", disse ele. Senti ele me abraçar. Era um abraço quente. Ele aproximou seus lábios no meu ouvido e sussurrou... "_Lembre-se Sam... estarei sempre contigo..._". Não me contive e fiz algo inesperado, até mesmo para o anjo Mitch, que observava tudo. O beijei. Era algo que só poderia acontecer mesmo em filmes ou em sonhos... Mas aconteceu comigo. Nos beijamos apaixonadamente, diante das luzes dos vagalumes e da luz do luar... "_Te amo Sam!_", ele disse... Respondi da mesma forma "_Também te amo Freddie!_". De repente, o vi sumir diante dos meus olhos, com as luz dos vagalumes. Gritei, pedindo para que ele não fosse, mas ele sumiu... Me senti fraca e vi tudo escurecer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(A Volta)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Volta!_", berrei, acordando. Quando olhei em volta, estava tudo que nem era antes. As esculturas doidas do Spencer na sala, Carly vendo o filme e eu, babando! Finalmente eu voltei! Será que foi mesmo um sonho? Ou será que estive lá em 2029?

- "_Que foi Sam?_", perguntou Carly, me olhando com espanto.

- "_Nada não... Vou no banheiro, tá bom?_", disse.

Fui até o banheiro! Maravilha! To em casa praticamente. 2009, sem coisas futurísticas... Apenas a vidinha normal de sempre! Lembre-me do diário e quando fui procurá-lo, não o encontrei. Revirei o banheiro todo, e nada. Saí do banheiro e procurei pela sala e pela cozinha. Carly estava lá, toda jovem e bonita, estranhando a minha "busca". "_O que procura?_", ela perguntou, mas só respondi que era algo importante. Porém, não achei o diário! Não poderia falar pra ela do diário, se não ela teria um colapso.

Sentei-me no sofá e tentei continuar vendo o filme. Senti uma coisa bater na minha e quando vi, era um bilhetinho. Abri o bilhete... era de Micth... **"_Cara Sam... desculpe por ter levado o diário. Se as pessoas do passado soubesse disso, eles estariam em choque e o futuro seria mudado de tal maneira que comprometeria a existência de todos! Fique sabendo que fui promovido a Arcanjo! Desejo-lhe felicidades e quando se casar, lembre-se de que estarei lá, observando você amiguinha! Beijos do Arcanjo Micth!_".**

Ri sozinha. Mitch foi mesmo um anjo! Me ajudou quando precisei. Espero que ele se dê bem no novo cargo. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo... Era ele... e ele estava vivo!

- "_E aí meninas..._", ele disse, mas nem quis saber...

- "_Freddie!_", disse, pulando em seus braços e o derrubando.

Carly fez uma cara de espanto quando viu eu agir assim. Mas nem quis saber. Estava por cima dele... E ele era todo meu! Não hesitei e nem tive vergonha e lhe dei um beijo super apaixonado, daqueles de perder o ar. E não foi um beijinho qualquer... foi de língua! Freddie beijava super bem! Quero ter esses lábios para mim... Para todo o sempre!

- "_Sa-Sam..._", disse Freddie.

- "_Relaxa Fredduardo!_", eu disse, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- "_Uau... que reação diferente hein Sam? Parece que não o via há anos!_", comentou Carly. Por incrível que pareça, ela não estava brava.

- "_É, parece mesmo..._", eu disse, lhe abraçando.

- "_Mas, por que fez isso Sam?_", ele perguntou. Era a hora de falar.

- "_Porque eu te amo Freddie! Te amo, te amo e te amo!_", eu disse. Aí quem me abraçou foi a Carly.

- "_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn... Sam, isso foi muito fofo!_", ela disse, com aquele seu jeitinho meigo.

- "_Sam... e-eu..._", disse Freddie, gaguejando.

- "_Freddie, conta logo vai... Não deixa a Sam esperando!_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Tá bom..._", disse Freddie. Ele pegou em minha mão. "_Sam... eu também te amo! Te amo demais! Só não te disse isso até hoje porque fiquei com medo que pensasse mal de mim e que me batesse!_", ele disse. Dei um sorrisinho bem maroto para ele.

- "_Ah, você gosta que eu te bata que eu sei..._" eu disse. Ele sorriu para mim. Um alívio.

- "_Hehehe... é que assim você pode me tocar sem se sentir constrangida!_"

- "_Bem, eu vou até meu quarto, arrumar as coisas para dormir... Fiquei bem, meus pombinhos apaixonados!_", disse Carly.

Abracei Freddie novamente. Senti seus braços me envolverem. Eram bem fortes! Me sentia protegida com aquele abraço. Era como se eu pudesse enfrentar a tudo e a todos numa boa, poisa sabia que ele estaria lá, cuidando de mime me protegendo...

- "_Sam, o que acha de namorarmos?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Hmmm..._", fiquei pensativa.

- "_Er, bem... Se você quiser, é claro..._", ele disse. Lhe beijei, encostando meus lábios suavemente contra os dele.

- "_É claro que eu quero!_". Mas Freddie ainda parecia encanado com algo. "_Já disse que quero... Tem algo errado?_"

- "_Não... é que eu ia fazer uma segunda pergunta..._", ele disse, vermelho.

- "_Então pergunte!_", eu disse. Freddie engoliu o seco e respirou fundo. Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate...

- "_Sam... assim... Quando acabarmos nossos estudos e estivermos com uma graninha juntada... bem..._"

- "_O-onde quer chegar Freddie?_", perguntei, um pouco amedrontada.

- "_Sam... Quer casar comigo depois que acabarmos os estudos?_", ele disse, de uma vez. Fiquei super vermelha. Senti umas lágrimas rolarem... Dessa vez, eram lágrimas de alegria...

- "_Sim! Sim! Eu caso sim!_", disse, pulando em seus braços.

Trocamos mais um beijo e ali, selamos para sempre o nosso amor. Eu e Freddie nos casaríamos daqui uns quatro ou cinco anos, pois estávamos no penúltimo ano de colégio e achamos melhor casarmos com 21 anos. Alguns dias se passaram e na escola, eu e Freddie nos encontramos com Carly. Estávamos de mãos dadas e ela ficou muito feliz ao ver que, em nossos dedos, havia uma aliança dourada. Estávamos noivos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Seattle, 2014)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "_Como estou?_", perguntei.

- "_Lindona!_", disse Carly.

- "_Nem acredito que esse dia chegou..._"

- "_Acredite! É o seu momento Sam!_

_- _"_Carls... Obrigado por estar aqui comigo!_", eu disse, abraçando minha amiga.

- "_Você é minha melhor amiga... não te deixo por nada!_", ela disse.

Carly saiu da salinha onde eu estava, pronta para o maior momento da minha vida. Nem acredito que esse dia chegou! Estou perfeita! Meu corpo tá bem cuidado e ele agora veste um lindo vestido de noiva, branquinho, com uma imensa cauda.... Meus cabelos estão soltos, mas bem arrumados, junto com um enfeite lindo de cabeça e claro, o véu.

Saí da salinha e me encontrei com o meu "irmãozão" Spencer. Ele representaria o meu pai na igreja. "_Sam, você está fantástica!_" ele disse. Sorri para ele e peguei em seus braços. Quando a porta da igreja se abriu, vimos a multidão de amigos que estavam lá: Gibby, Wendy, Melanie, Shane, Griffin, Carly (que era exatamente como naquele futuro, com o cabelo curto)... Minha mãe estava muito feliz, me olhando do banco da frente... E a Sra. Benson, muito emocionada, estava de pé, ao lado do meu nerd, do meu bobinho, mas, acima de tudo, do meu amor, Freddie...

Eu fui levada por Spencer até ele. Quando ele soltou-se de mim, me abraço e desejou-me felicidades. Desejou a Freddie também a mesma coisa. Freddie me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos, lindos...

- "_Você está linda!_", ele disse.

- "_Você também!_", disse.

O padre já estava esperando. Era ele, o padre mais gordo do mundo! O padre que mais adoro, que agora vai me casar...

- "_Estamos aqui, diante da presença de Deus, para unir esse lindo casal de jovens, que juraram amor eterno um ao outro!_", disse o padre. "_Freddward Benson... você aceita Samantha Puckett como sua legítima esposa, prometendo a ela o amor eterno, a fidelidade, a confiança e a verdade? Amará ela em todas as ocasiões, seja na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza?_", ele perguntou para Freddie.

- "_Aceito, com certeza!_", ele disse, sorrindo para mim.

- "_E você Samantha Puckett... aceita Freddward Benson como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo a ele o amor eterno, a fidelidade, a confiança e a verdade? Amará ele em todas as ocasiões, seja na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza?_" ele me perguntou. Sorri para o meu Freddinho.

- "_E o senhor tem dúvidas padre? É claro que aceito!_", eu disse.

- "_Sendo assim, diante da presença de Deus, declaro-os oficialmente casados! Se alguém tiver alguma objeção..._", ele ia terminar de dizer a frase, mas o interrompi.

- "_Se alguém for contra, que fala agora para que eu mande direto para o hospital!_", eu disse, mostrando meus punhos!Todos riram.

- "_Bem, já que ninguém é contra a união desses dois jovens, eu os declaro marido e mulher! Podem se beijar!_", disse o padre. Eu e Freddie nos beijamos e fomos bastante ovacionados!

Saímos da igreja abraçados e entramos numa limusine muito linda! Depois teve uma festança no salão do prédio da Carly. Dancei com o Freddie muitas músicas, dentre elas, a nossa favorita, Running Away, do AM. Tiramos muitas fotos com os amigos e parentes... Todos queriam um pedaço de nós...

Quando tivemos um tempinho a sós, Freddie me chamou de canto...

- "_Vem cá amorzão!_", ele disse, me puxando e me beijando em seguida.

- "_Ui... tá assanhado assim é?_", perguntei.

- "_Sou assim só pra você!_" ele disse.

- "_Bom mesmo!_". Freddie me olhou e notou algo.

- "_Sam... e essa barriguinha?_"

_- _"_Er... Freddie..._", eu ia dizer, mas ele interrompeu.

- "_Ah Meu Deus! Sam, você tá grávida!_" ele disse, me abraçando.

- "_Uhum!_". Nos beijamos novamente. Parecíamos o mesmo casal de namorados. Abri os olhos lentamente e vi o Mitch! Ele tava lá! Ele sorri para mim e depois sumiu no meio da multidão.

- "_Nossa... eu vou ser pai!_", Freddie dizia, eufórico.

- "_Será o melhor pai de todos!_"

- "_E você será a melhor mãe de todas!_", ele disse.

Nos beijamos novamente. Freddie não se conteve e contou a notícia para nossos amigos. Foi uma festança geral! A Sra. Benson gritava que seria vovó, abraçando a minha mãe. Carly e nossos amigos nos cumprimentaram, abraçando a gente. Carly disse que vai querer ser a madrinha do bebê. Freddie foi jogado para alto pelos rapazes. Estava tudo perfeito.

Ainda bem que disse que o amava. Imagina se eu não falasse? Acho que aconteceria tudo que rolou naquele futuro doido... Mas é melhor esquecer isso e pensar agora no meu futuro com o Freddie e o nosso bebê! O abracei de novo e uníssonos dissemos "_Te amo!_"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------FIM**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
